Time Crisis: The Ring Crisis
by Dinosaur Mercenary
Summary: A sequel to Time Crisis: An Unlikely Mission and an alternative to Time Crisis 3. During the events of Halo: The Mediterranean Crisis, Alan Dunaway and Wesley Lambert went to Middle-earth unexpectedly.
1. Prologue

Two best friends, Alan Dunaway and Wesley Lambert, were sent by the V.S.S.E. to Astigos Island after the agency learned that the Zagorias Federation Army had brought tactical missiles that could threaten Lukano and the surrounding nations. When the two agents were on their way, there was a storm and a whirlpool sucked them in.

Alan and Wesley survived only to find that they were in another world.


	2. Primitive Town

Alan and Wesley woke up. "Where are we?" Alan asked.

Wesley went out and looked, "It looks like we're in a lake."

"Did that whirlpool take us to another world?"

"I'm afraid so."

"Are those kids over there?" Alan had glimpses of figures that were like children going into the docks.

"We should follow them," Wesley had the boat docked.

The two V.S.S.E. agents took their 45 caliber pistols, 4.6 mm MP7s, 12 gauge shotguns, and M79 grenade launchers then followed what appeared to be children to a wooden gate. Alan and Wesley hid in the foliage then listened. "What do you want?"

"We're heading for the Prancing Pony."

"Hobbits. Four Hobbits! What's more, out of the Shire by your talk. What business brings you to Bree?"

"We wish to stay at the inn. Our business is our own. All right, young sir. I meant no offense. It's my job to ask questions after nightfall. There's talk of strange folk abroad. Can't be too careful."

"Hobbits?" Alan whispered as he could not believe it.

"That's something new," Wesley whispered.

Alan and Wesley went to the gate. Alan knocked the gate and an old man opened the shutter. "What do you strangers want?"

"We would like to stay at the Prancing Pony. We're just travelers," Wesley replied.

"Travelers I see. Just don't do anything stupid," the porter opened the gate for the two young men to enter.

The V.S.S.E. agents went through the streets passing buildings that were made out of wood and stone. "The locals are staring at us," Alan muttered as the people were staring at them.

"We're not what they see every day. Besides, it looks as we're in the Middle Ages. We're in the town called Bree," said Wesley.

They reached to a building with a sign that had a horse in it labeled, "Prancing Pony." Upon entering the inn, there were men drinking and talking amongst themselves. Some of them stared at the two young strangers.

Alan and Wesley took the bar seats. The bartender came to them, "How can I help you two?"

"Who are those hobbits?" Alan asked.

"The leader of the group of Hobbits said his name was Mr. Underhill. He said he was looking for Gandalf."

"Who's Gandalf?" Wesley asked.

"Gandalf's a powerful wizard in these lands, very powerful one if it comes to that. What would you two like?"

"No thank you," said Alan. "Who is that guy in the corner watching us?"

"He's one of them rangers. They're dangerous folk, wandering the Wilds. What his right name is, I've never heard, but around here he's known as Strider."

After the bartender walked off, Alan said, "Strider is also watching the hobbits."

"We have to know about the situation before determining whether he's a friend or foe," Wesley made a point.

Alan noticed one of Mr. Underhill's friends went to the bar asking for a pint while Wesley watched Mr. Underhill fidgeting with something unseen in his fingers.

"Baggins? Sure, I know a Baggins. He's over there. Frodo Baggins. He's my second cousin, once removed on his mother's side … and my third cousin, twice removed …" said Mr. Underhill's friend.

"Pippin!"

"Steady on, Frodo," said Pippin

"Frodo? Is that his real name?" Alan whispered to Wesley.

Frodo slipped and the ring flew out from his hand. It slipped into Frodo's finger as it landed. To the surprise of the people, the other hobbits, and the two young strangers; Frodo disappeared and the Strider got off from his seat.

"It is some sort of invisibility cloak," Wesley muttered.

About a minute later, Frodo took off his ring and the Strider grabbed him on the shoulder then pinned him to a wall, "You draw far too much attention to yourself, 'Mr. Underhill.'" The Strider pushed the young hobbit to a room.

The other hobbits got off from their seats and followed the Strider to a room.

"We should follow them," said Alan. He and Wesley got off from their seats then headed upstairs.

The V.S.S.E. agents reached the top of the stairs and heard another of Frodo's friends shouting, "Let him go! Or I'll have you, Longshanks!"

"You have a stout heart, little Hobbit. But that will not save you," the Strider said to the friends of Frodo. "You can no longer wait for the wizard, Frodo. They're coming."

"I think the Strider is helping them," Alan whispered.

"We cannot be certain," Wesley whispered.

The two best friends went to a room without being noticed.

Hours later, Alan and Wesley heard footsteps then blood-curtailing screeches not far from their positions. "What is that?" Alan asked.

"It doesn't sound human," Wesley could not get a clear answer.

"Perhaps the Strider guy might give us some answers."

"We'll have to follow them and wait for the right time to show ourselves."


	3. Inhuman Foes

Alan and Wesley followed the four hobbits with the Strider leading them at a distance without being noticed. They remained hidden well as especially when they eavesdropped on conversation.

"Where are you taking us?" Frodo asked.

"Into the Wild," Strider replied.

"How do we know this Strider is a friend of Gandalf?" Frodo's friend asked.

"I think a servant of the enemy would look fairer and feel fouler," Frodo replied.

"He's foul enough."

"We have no choice but to trust him."

"But where is he leading us?" Frodo's other friend asked.

Strider heard the hobbits' conversation and replied, "To Rivendell, Master Gamgee. To the House of Elrond."

"Did you hear that? Rivendell. We're going to see the Elves," said Mr. Gamgee.

"Elves?" Alan whispered in a surprised tone.

"We're in a fantasy world," Wesley whispered.

They traveled until the hobbits stopped. "Gentlemen, we do not stop until nightfall," said the Strider.

"What about breakfast?" Pippin asked.

"You've already had it."

"We've had one, yes. What about second breakfast?"

Strider walked away after giving them a strange look.

"What's with the second breakfast?" Alan whispered.

"I guess it is their habit," Wesley whispered.

Nightfall, Alan and Wesley had some of the rations they had taken from Bree. Alan took the night's watch while Wesley went to spy on the hobbits.

The Strider sang a song in a different language and Frodo woke up asking, "Who is she? This woman you sing of?"

"'Tis the lady of Luthien. The Elf-Maiden who gave her love to Beren, a mortal."

"What happened to her?" Frodo asked.

"She died. Get some sleep, Frodo."

The next day, Alan and Wesley continued following the hobbits with the Strider leading them.

"This was the great watchtower of Amon Sul. We shall rest here tonight," the Strider announced.

Alan and Wesley remained on ground level. They chose a spot where they could keep an eye out on the hobbits along with the Strider without being spotted.

At nightfall, Wesley spotted something at in Amon Sul. "Alan! Over there!" he pointed to some light.

"It looks like campfire," Alan made an assumption. The V.S.S.E. agents heard blood-curtailing screams and saw five hooded figures going up the tower. "It looks like they're after the hobbits."

"We should help them."

"Ready to make some noise?"

"Oh yeah."

Alan and Wesley climbed the tower. When they arrived, the leader of those hooded figures stabbed Frodo. Alan and Wesley fired their 45 caliber pistols at the heads of two of the hooded figures. When they did so, they drew the figures' attention and the figures had no faces. Wesley fired his M79 grenade launcher at one of the hooded figures sending three of them flying into the air when the projectile exploded. One figure charged at Alan with its sword and he fired his pistol at the figure pushing it backwards. The other figure charged at Wesley with its sword when he was reloading the grenade launcher. Alan somersaulted so that he could fire his MP7 on the figure driving it off the cliff. The Strider used a torch to set the leader of the hooded figures driving it away.

"We had been followed since we left Bree. Who are you?" Strider asked.

"This is Alan and I'm Wesley," Wesley introduced his good friend and himself.

"Those black guys were after those hobbits," said Alan.

"STRIDER!" Mr. Gamgee shouted.

The men turned to Frodo who was injured and the Strider examined the sword. "He's been stabbed by a Morgul Blade. This is beyond my skill to heal. He needs elvish medicine," the Strider spoke as the sword dissolved leaving only the hilt.

"I'll carry him for you. You show us the way," Wesley picked up Frodo and carried him on the shoulder.

"We're six days from Rivendell, we'll never make it," said Mr. Gamgee.

"Gandalf," Frodo whispered in a weak tone.

The V.S.S.E. agents, hobbits, and ranger continued their way and made a stop as Frodo's condition was worsening.

"Look Mr. Frodo! It's Mr. Bilbo's trolls!" said Mr. Gamgee.

"This world has a lot of things that parents would tell their children in fantasy tales," Alan muttered.

"His temperature is dropping," Wesley placed his hand on Frodo's forehead. "Strider!" he shouted to get the ranger's attention.

"Is he going to die?" Pippin asked.

"He's passing into the Shadow World. He will soon become a Wraith like them," said the Strider.

"A Wraith?" Alan spoke in a surprised tone.

"They're close," said Frodo's friend as they heard the blood-curtailing screech.

"Sam, do you know Athelas plant?" Strider asked Mr. Gamgee.

"Athelas?"

"Kingsfoil."

"Kingsfoil … Aye it's a weed."

"It may help slow the poison hurry," said the Strider as he and Sam went off to look for the Kingsfoil.

The V.S.S.E. agents and the other two hobbits watched Frodo over.

"What is your name?" Alan asked Frodo's friend.

"The name's Meriadoc Brandybuck. You can call me Merry. You can call him Pippin," Frodo's friend made an introduction of himself and his friend.

"It's nice meeting all of you," said Wesley.

"It's nice meeting you too," said Pippin.

They then turned to see a lady riding on a white horse appeared and she dismounted. The lady spoke in a language that nobody understood to Frodo and examined him.

"Arwen? Is that her name?" Alan asked.

"Who is she?" Merry asked.

"Frodo," said the lady.

"She's an elf," said Sam.

"He's fading," the elf lady spoke of Frodo's worsening condition even when the Strider applied the Kingsfoil on Frodo. "He's not going to last. We must get him to my father."

"Take him to the horse," said the Strider and Wesley brought Frodo to the white horse as the elf lady talked.

"I've been looking for you for two days," she said.

"Where are you taking him?" Merry asked.

"She's going ahead with Frodo," Alan guessed.

"There are five Wraiths behind you. Where the other four are I do not know," said the elf lady. She and the Strider spoke in their language.

"What are they saying?" Pippin asked.

The elf lady gave a glance to the two young men after she mounted on her horse.

"Arwen, ride hard. Do not look back," Strider said to the elf lady and she rode ahead with Frodo.

"What are you doing?! Those Wraiths are still out there!" Sam shouted.

"What are those Wraiths that we fought?" Alan asked.

"They were once great kings of Men. Sauron the Deceiver gifted them the nine Rings of Power. Blinded by their greed, they took them all without question. One by one they fell into darkness and they're slaves to his will. They are the Ringwraiths or the Nazgul, neither living nor dead," the Strider gave out what he knew.

"Who is this Sauron guy?" Alan asked.

* * *

Somewhere unknown, an old man wearing white placed his hand over a sphere and a flaming eye appeared. "The Power of Isengard is at your command. Sauron, Lord of the Darkness," the old man communicated.

"Saruman. The V.S.S.E. are here."

"What?"

"Build me an army worthy of Mordor. An army that will kill those two men."

"As you wish, Lord Sauron."


	4. Formation of the Fellowship

When Alan and Wesley along with the three hobbits and the Strider arrived to Rivendell, a group of fair-looking people with pointy ears welcomed them. The V.S.S.E. agents heard that Frodo was healed and resting as well as the arrival of Gandalf. As Alan and Wesley explored the beautiful sanctuary, they met an old man. "Excuse you, are you Gandalf?" Wesley asked.

"You're talking to the right wizard. Are you two from the V.S.S.E.?" Gandalf confirmed and asked judging by the jackets that were labelled V.S.S.E. the young men were wearing.

"Yes, we are. I'm Alan and this is Wesley," Alan replied then introduced himself and his friend.

"Do any of you know Keith Martin?" Gandalf asked.

"He's one of our colleagues and a senior agent," Wesley replied.

"Since you two are from the V.S.S.E., we might need your help. But there are many things you two do not yet know about here and I can tell you all. Before that, you two must get some rest since you are tired from the journey. Follow me," the wizard led the two young men to a room.

"Thank you, Gandalf," said Wesley.

"You don't need to thank me yet. I should be thanking you for helping me to take care of Frodo and his friends," said Gandalf before he walked out of the room closing the door.

"I wonder what kind of situation those people are in," Alan muttered.

"Once we find out, we'll help them. That's what the V.S.S.E. does," said Wesley.

"Whatever they're in, it isn't our fight."

"Before we find our way back to our world, how about we first help them?"

"That would be a better way to kill time."

The next morning, someone knocked the door after Alan and Wesley woke up. Wesley opened it and saw Gandalf. "Good morning, Wesley and Alan. I owe you answers and it's time for you to learn them. Follow me." The wizard led the two young men to a library and they met up with another elf. "Good morning, Lord Elrond," said Gandalf.

"Good morning, Gandalf," Elrond then had a look at the two young men. "I see that the V.S.S.E. has different agents this time. I am told that your group is known for fighting evil in your world. Did Keith Martin tell you two of this world?"

"I don't think so," said Alan.

"Well then, we should explain from the beginning," said Gandalf.

"During the Second Age, it began with the forging of the great rings. Three were given to the Elves, immortal, wisest, and fairest of all beings. Seven were given to the Dwarf lords, great miners and craftsmen of the mountain halls. And finally nine, nine rings were gifted to the races of Men, who above all else, desired power. For within these rings was bound the strength and will to govern each race. But they were all of them deceived, for another ring was made.

In the land of Mordor, in the fires of Mount Doom, the Dark Lord Sauron forged in secret a master ring, to control all others. And into this Ring, he poured his cruelty, his malice, and his will to dominate all life, 'One Ring to rule them all.' And so one by one, the free lands of Middle-earth fell to the power of the Ring. But there were some who resisted. In a last desperate attempt to end Sauron's reign of terror a last alliance of Men and Elves marched against the armies of Mordor, and on the slopes of Mount Doom. We fought for the freedom of Middle-earth," Elrond recalled the shocking history.

"You participated in the battle?" Alan asked.

"Yes I was there. I was under the command of Gil-galad, High King of the Noldor. He fell in battle along with many of our kin and many Men. Sauron himself had come out to face us in the battle. He was a lethal adversary equipped with a mace that within a single strike he slew many of our troops and one of the victims was Elendil, high king of Gondor and Arnor. The king's son Isildur rushed to Elendil's side but he was already dead. Though the Dark Lord shattered the king's sword and was about to finish Isildur, the king's son used the shard to cut off Sauron's fingers disconnecting the ring from him. It appeared that Sauron was finally defeated. But I led Isildur into the heart of Mount Doom, where the Ring was forged, the one place it could be destroyed. I ordered him to cast it into the fire but he kept the ring. The line of kings became broken. There was no strength left in the world of Men. They became scattered, divided, leaderless," Elrond recalled in every detail.

"What happened to Isildur?" Wesley asked.

"In the end, the ring betrayed him to his death. And some things that should not have been forgotten were lost," Elrond answered in a bitter.

"Is it the same Ring that Frodo have?" Alan asked.

"Yes it is. History became legend, legend became myth. And for two and a half thousand years, the Ring passed out of all knowledge. Until when chance came, it ensnared a new bearer. The Ring came to the creature Gollum who took it deep into the tunnels of the Misty Mountains and there it consumed him. The Ring brought to Gollum unnatural long live for 500 years it poisoned years and in the gloom of Gollum's cave it waited. Darkness crept back into the forest of the world; rumor grew of a shadow in the east whispers of a nameless fear and the Ring of Power perceived. It's time had now come, it abandoned Gollum but something happened then the Ring did not intend. It was picked up by the most unlikely creature imaginable, a hobbit Bilbo Baggins of the Shire. For the time will soon come, when hobbits shape the fortunes of all," Gandalf recalled the rest of the history along with his recent visit to Bilbo in the Shire, Gollum being tortured by Sauron's servants to reveal the Ring's whereabouts, telling Frodo and Sam to leave the Shire with the Ring, and the betrayal of the White Wizard Saruman.

"That's a lot to take," Wesley muttered.

"Doesn't Sauron ever die?" Alan asked.

"We all thought so, but Sauron's spirit endured. His life force is bound to the Ring, and the Ring survived. Sauron has returned," Gandalf revealed the shocking truth.

"So long as the Ring lives, Sauron lives but without a body," Wesley spoke in disbelief.

"It's true," the wizard agreed.

"We're currently in war with Sauron," said Elrond.

"We'll help you out in this war," said Alan.

"Thank you, Alan and Wesley. We will forever be in your debt," said Elrond.

The V.S.S.E. agents, Gandalf, and Elrond went to the room where Frodo was resting with Sam attending him.

"Welcome to Rivendell, Frodo Baggins," the elf lord spoke in a welcoming tone.

"I'm glad you recovered," said Wesley.

"You saved me and my friends from those Wraiths in the tower," Frodo recognized the two young men.

"Thank you for rescuing Frodo, Mr. Alan and Mr. Wesley," said Sam.

"You're welcome. We're here to help," said Wesley.

Alan and Wesley eavesdropped on a conversation.

"His strength returns," said Elrond.

"That wound will never fully heal. He will carry it the rest of his life," said Gandalf.

"And yet to have come so far still bearing the Ring, the Hobbit has shown extraordinary resilience to its evil."

"It is a burden he should never have had to bear. We can ask no more of Frodo."

"Gandalf, the enemy is moving. Sauron's forces are massing in the East. His Eye is fixed on Rivendell. And Saruman, you tell me, has betrayed us. Our list of allies in this world grows thin."

"His treachery runs deeper than you know. By foul craft, Saruman has crossed Orcs with Goblin-men. He's breeding an army in the caverns of Isengard. An army that can move in sunlight and cover great distance at speed. Saruman is coming for the Ring."

"This evil cannot be concealed by the power of the Elves. We do not have the strength to fight both Mordor and Isengard!"

"Alan and Wesley have powerful weapons that our enemies have never seen. They're willing to fight our side against the armies of Isengard and Mordor."

"How can two young men stand up to the armies of Isengard and Mordor? There's no way they could take on both armies on their own."

"Alan and Wesley are full of surprises. We should fully utilize the power advantage in this war."

"Gandalf, the Ring cannot stay here."

Gandalf saw a man arrived on horseback, other elves entered on horseback, and a group of dwarves entering on foot. "This peril belongs to all Middle-earth. They must decide now how to end it. The time of the Elves is over. My people are leaving these shores. Who will you look to when we've gone? The Dwarves? They hide in mountains seeking riches. They care not for the troubles of others," said Elrond.

"It is in Men that we must place our hope."

"Men?" Elrond spoke disdainfully. "Men are weak. The race of Men is failing. The blood of Numenor is all but spent, its pride and dignity forgotten. It is because of Men the Ring survives. I was there, Gandalf. I was there 3,000 years ago when Isildur took the Ring. I was there the day the strength of Men failed. I led Isildur into the heart of Mount Doom where the Ring was forged, the one place it could be destroyed. It should have ended that day, but evil was allowed to endure. Isildur kept the Ring. The line of kings is broken. There's no strength left in the world of Men. They're scattered, divided, leaderless."

"There is one who could unite them. One who could reclaim the throne of Gondor."

"He turned from that path a long time ago. He has chosen exile."

The next day in the council hall; humans, elves, dwarves, Gandalf, and Frodo took their seats. "Strangers from distant lands, friends of old, you've been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle-earth stands upon the brink of destruction. None can escape it. You will unite, or you will fall. Each race is bound to this fate, this one doom," Elrond began. "Bring forth the Ring, Frodo," the lord of Rivendell said to Frodo who laid the Ring into a pedestal.

"So it is true," a man muttered as everyone was staring at it. "In a dream," the man stood up. "I saw the eastern sky grow dark, but in the West a pale light lingered. A voice was crying: 'Your doom is near at hand. Isildur's Bane is found.'"

" _What is he doing_?" Alan thought.

The man was walking towards the pedestal. "Isildur's Bane," the man was about to get his hand onto the Ring.

"Boromir!" Elrond shouted at the man.

"Whose voice is that?" Wesley asked as he heard voices. Gandalf uttered incantations so that the scene could light up and Boromir returned to his seat.

"Never before has any voice uttered the words of that tongue here in Imladris," said Elrond.

"I do not ask your pardon, Master Elrond, for the Black Speech of Mordor may yet be heard in every corner of the West! The Ring is altogether evil," Gandalf got off from his seat.

"It is a gift. A gift to the foes of Mordor. Why not use this Ring?" Boromir got off from his seat. "Long has my father, the Steward of Gondor, kept the Mordor forces at bay. By the blood of our people are your lands kept safe. Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy. Let us use it against him."

"You cannot wield it. None of us can. The One Ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other master," the Strider countered the statement.

"And what would a Ranger know of this matter?" Boromir asked.

"This is no mere Ranger," an elf got off from his seat getting Boromir's attention. "He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance."

"Aragorn. This is Isildur's heir?" said Boromir.

"And heir to the throne of Gondor."

Aragorn spoke something in elvish to the elf who was named Legolas causing him to return to his seat.

"Gondor has no king. Gondor needs no king," Boromir returned to his seat.

"Aragorn is right. We cannot use it," Gandalf agreed.

"You have only one choice. The Ring must be destroyed," Elrond spoke clearly.

"What are we waiting for?" a dwarf spoke impatiently and hacked the Ring with his axe. However, the blade shattered and the dwarf was knocked into the ground by an unknown force. There was the voice again when the other dwarves helped him up.

"That Ring is tough," Alan muttered.

"The Ring cannot be destroyed by any craft that we here possess, Gimli, son of Gloin," Elrond said to the dwarf. "The Ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom. Only there can it be unmade. It must be taken deep into Mordor and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came. One of you must do this."

"One does not simply walk into Mordor. Its Black Gates are guarded by more than just Orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep. The Great Eye is ever-watchful. It is a barren wasteland, riddled with fire, and ash and dust. The very air you breathe is a poisonous fume. Not with 10,000 men could you this. It is folly," said Boromir.

"Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has said? The Ring must be destroyed," Legolas said to Boromir while getting off from his seat.

"And I suppose you think you are the one to do it!" Gimli shouted.

"And if we fail, what then? What happens when Sauron takes back what is his?" Boromir asked while getting off from his seat.

"I will be dead before I see the Ring in the hands of an Elf!" Gimli got off from his seat. "Never trust an Elf!" The inhabitants of Middle-earth erupted into an argument except Frodo and Aragorn.

"What's with the elves and dwarves? They seem to have a bad history together," Alan muttered.

"Do you not understand? While you bicker amongst yourselves, Sauron's power grows! None can escape it! You'll all be destroyed!" Gandalf shouted joining the heated argument.

"I will take it," said Frodo but the argument prevented his voice from being heard. Wesley took out his pistol and fired one blank into the sky shocking everyone who lived in Middle-earth ending the heated argument. He nodded to Frodo so that the young hobbit could say, "I will take the Ring to Mordor. Though I do not know the way."

"I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins, as long as it is yours to bear," Gandalf was the first to join him.

"If by my life or death I can protect you, I will. You have my sword," Aragorn joined him.

"And you have my bow," Legolas was next.

"And my axe," Gimli followed.

"You carry the fates of us all, little one. If this is indeed the will of the Council, then Gondor will see it done," Boromir joined them.

"You have the help from the V.S.S.E.," said Wesley.

"Hey!" it was Sam who was eavesdropping. "Frodo's not going anywhere without me," he followed Frodo.

"It is hardly possible to separate you even when he is summoned to a secret Council and you are not," Elrond commented.

"We're coming too!" it was Merry. "You'll have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us," he and Pippin joined in.

"Anyway, you need people of intelligence on this sort of mission. Quest. Thing," said Pippin.

"Well, that rules you out, Pip," said Merry.

"11 companions, so be it. You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring," Elrond announced.

"Great! Where are we going?" Pippin asked.

At night, Alan and Wesley took the time to learn everything about Middle-earth in the library.

The next day, Alan and Wesley were about to leave with the Fellowship. "The Ring-bearer is setting out on the Quest of Mount Doom. On you who travel with him, no oath nor bond is laid to further than you will. Farewell. Hold to your purpose. May the blessings of Elves and Men and all Free Folk go with you," Elrond announced and his daughter was present to send them off.

"The Fellowship awaits the Ring-bearer," said Gandalf.

Frodo began heading out with his companions followed, "Mordor, Gandalf, is it left or right?"

"Left," the Fellowship of the Ring set out on the quest to Mount Doom.


	5. The Red Horn Pass

The Fellowship of the Ring traveled through the plains passing the hills and was nearing the Misty Mountains. "We must hold to this course, west of the Misty Mountains, for 40 days. If our luck holds, the Gap of Rohan will still be open to us. From there, our road turns east to Mordor," said Gandalf.

At a stopping point, Sam prepared a meal for everyone. "Two, one, five. Good! Very good," Boromir was training Merry and Pippin fighting with steel blades.

"Move your feet," said Aragorn.

"You look good, Pippin," said Merry.

"Thanks."

"Faster!" said Boromir.

As they practiced, Boromir knocked the short sword from Pippin, "Ahhh."

"Sorry!" said the man of Gondor, but Pippin kicked him.

"Get him!" Merry hit him on the leg. "For the Shire!"

"Hold him. Hold him down, Merry!" said Pippin as he and his friend converged upon Boromir.

"Gentlemen, that's enough," Aragorn attempted to break it off, but the two hobbits flipped the Strider onto his supine position.

"Aren't blades too old?" Alan muttered.

"Actually, blades are better at closing counters," Wesley made a point.

"If anyone was to ask for my opinion, which I note they're not. I'd say we were taking the long way around. Gandalf, we could pass through the Mines of Moria. My cousin Balin would give us a royal welcome," Gimli suggested an alternative while the wizard was smoking.

"No, Gimli. I would not take the road through Moria unless I had no other choice," Gandalf spoke with concern.

"What is that?" Sam saw something in the sky.

"Nothing. It's just a wisp of cloud," Gimli spoke according to what he saw.

"It's coming towards us," said Wesley as he could tell from the movement.

"It's moving fast against the wind," said Boromir as he and the two hobbits got into their feet.

"Crebain from Dunland!" Legolas looked into the black matter in detail.

"Hide!" Aragorn ordered.

"Hurry!" Boromir shouted.

"Frodo, take cover!" Aragorn shouted to Frodo and Sam. They took all of their belongings and Sam put out the fire.

After the Fellowship of the Ring found their hiding places, they heard lots of cawing. "It's just a flock of crows," Alan muttered.

"Spies of Saruman," said Gandalf as the crows flew away. "The passage south is being watched. We must take the Pass of Caradhras."

The Fellowship of the Ring continued traveling into the Caradhras Pass and Frodo slipped rolling backwards. "Frodo!" Aragorn caught him and helped him back into his feet. The Ring fell off and Boromir picked it up. "Boromir," the Strider got the man of Gondor's attention.

"It is a strange fate that we should suffer so much fear and doubt over so small a thing. Such a little thing," Boromir spoke while staring at the Ring.

"Boromir! Give the Ring to Frodo," Aragorn ordered.

"As you wish. I care not," Boromir complied reluctantly and petted Frodo on the head grinning.

"I have a bad feeling about this guy," Alan whispered to his best friend.

"We better keep an eye out on him," Wesley whispered.

* * *

The Crebain returned to Isengard and Saruman muttered, "So, Gandalf, you try to lead them over Caradhras. And if that fails, where then will you go? If the mountain defeats you, will you risk a more dangerous road?"

* * *

The Fellowship hiked in the path along the cliff and heard something. "There is a fell voice on the air," said Legolas.

"It's Saruman!" Gandalf shouted as there were rock falls.

"He's trying to bring down the mountain! Gandalf, we must turn back!" Aragorn shouted.

"How?" Alan shouted.

"It's going to be magic," said Wesley.

"No!" Gandalf insisted on moving forward and attempted to counter with incantations. However, Saruman was stronger so that a lightning bolt struck at the mountaintop.

"It's an avalanche!" Wesley shouted as everyone leaned against the mountain wall.

Luckily, the Fellowship was unaffected as they emerged from the snow.

"We must get off the mountain! Make for the Gap of Rohan, and take the west road to my city!" Boromir shouted.

"The Gap of Rohan takes us too close to Isengard!" Aragorn countered the statement.

"Are there other ways besides Moria and the Gap of Rohan?" Alan asked.

"We cannot pass over a mountain. Let us go under it. Let us go through the Mines of Moria," Gimli spoke of an alternative.

"Let the Ring-bearer decide," Gandalf let Frodo make his decision.

"We cannot stay here! This will be the death of the Hobbits!" Boromir shouted.

"We better find warmth and shelter," said Wesley.

"Frodo?" Gandalf asked.


	6. The Mines

"We will go through the mines," Frodo made his decision.

"So be it," Gandalf then spoke no more.

" _I wonder what's scaring Gandalf_ ," Wesley wondered.

"Moria. You fear to go into those mines. The Dwarves delved too greedily and too deep. You know what they awoke in the darkness of Khazad-dum: shadow and flame," Saruman looked into a book knowing what was inside Moria.

The Fellowship of the Ring headed to a place where there was no snow. "Frodo, come and help an old man," said the wizard and Frodo was at his side. "How is your shoulder?"

"Better than it was."

"And the Ring? You feel its power growing, don't you? I've felt it too. You must be careful now. Evil will be drawn to you from outside the Fellowship. And, I fear, from within."

"Who then do I trust?"

"You must trust yourself. Trust your own strengths."

"What do you mean?"

"There are many powers in this world for good or for evil. Some are greater than I am. And against some I have not yet been tested."

"The walls of Moria," Gimli recognized the place. "Dwarf doors are invisible when closed."

"Yes, Gimli, their own masters cannot find them if their secrets are forgotten," Gandalf agreed.

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" Legolas asked.

"Who could be that stupid in making such doors?" Alan muttered.

"Well, let's see," Gandalf examined a wall. "Ithildin. It mirrors only starlight and moonlight." True to Gandalf's words, the moonlight revealed the invisible door. "It reads, 'The Doors of Durin, Lord of Moria. Speak, friend, and enter,'" the wizard translated the symbols on the top of the frame.

"What do you suppose that means?" Merry asked.

"You have to enter the password for the doors to open," said Wesley.

"Yes, you're quite right … Wesley," Gandalf agreed and began muttering incantations but it was useless.

"Nothing's happening," Pippin muttered.

Gandalf tried applying force from his body against the door and there was no effect, "I once knew every spell in all the tongues of Elves, Men, and Orcs."

"What are you going to do, then?" Pippin asked.

"Knock you head against these doors, Peregrin Took! And if that does not shatter them and I am allowed a little peace from foolish questions. I will try to find the opening words," Gandalf spoke in an irritated tone and continued figuring out the password.

"Mines are no place for a pony. Even one so brave as Bill," Aragorn said to Sam who tended the pony that they acquired from Bree.

"Bye-bye, Bill," Sam spoke sadly letting the pony go.

"Go on, Bill. Go on," Aragorn then reassured Sam. "Don't worry, Sam, he knows the way home." Merry and Pippin threw rocks into the lake. "Do not disturb the water," Aragorn grabbed Pippin's arm before another projectile left his hand.

" _I wonder what's on the lake,_ " Alan thought.

"Oh, it's useless," Gandalf could not open the door with what he had in mind.

Frodo got off from his seat and had a look at the door, "It's a riddle. 'Speak, friend, and enter.' What's the Elvish word for 'friend'?"

"Mellon," Gandalf spoke the Elvish word causing the doors to open.

"Soon, Master Elf and Swann, you will enjoy the fabled hospitality of the Dwarves. Roaring fires, malt beer, ripe meat off the bone! This, my friends, is the home of my cousin Balin. And they call it a mine. A mine!" said Gimli as the Fellowship entered.

"More like an old-fashioned mine," Alan commented on the place.

"I hope you're right, Gimli," said Wesley.

Gandalf activated a container in his staff and the two young men turned on their flashlights in their pistols.

"This is no mine. It's a tomb," Boromir muttered.

To the horror of Gimli and the hobbits, there were dead dwarves all over the place. "No, no!" the dwarf shouted in agony.

Legolas plucked an arrow from a corpse, "Goblins." He readied his bow while the men prepared their swords. The V.S.S.E. agents readied their guns in case there were hostiles.

"We make for the Gap of Rohan. We should never have come here," said Boromir.

"Now, get out of here. Get out!" Aragorn shouted.

"Frodo!" Pippin shouted as something grabbed Frodo.

"Help!"

"Strider!" Sam shouted.

"Help!"

"Get off him!" Sam slashed the tentacle. "Aragorn!" However, more tentacles flailed the other hobbits and grabbed Frodo.

Legolas fired an arrow, but he missed. Aragorn and Boromir slashed the tentacles.

"It's like a kraken," said Alan as he and Wesley readied their M79 grenade launchers. The creature's face appeared and it attempted to eat Frodo.

Boromir sliced off a tentacle causing the kraken to swing Frodo. Aragorn sliced the tentacle that held Frodo and Boromir caught the hobbit.

"How do you like this?" Alan fired a grenade bullet right at the kraken's face. Wesley fired his grenade launcher at the kraken finishing it off.

"Into the mines!" Gandalf shouted.

"Legolas!" Boromir shouted.

"Into the cave!" Aragorn shouted.

"Let's go!" Alan gestured to Wesley and they ran to rejoin the others.

"You're right; we now have but one choice. We must face the long dark of Moria. Be on your guard. There are older and fouler things than Orcs in the deep places of the world," said Gandalf readying the light of his staff and led the way. "Quietly now. It's a four-day journey to the other side. Let us hope that our presence may go unnoticed." The Fellowship progressed their way through the main and things that were to be mined. "The wealth of Moria was not in gold or jewels but mithril," Gandalf examined a wall and the rest of the Fellowship looked at the mining spots. "Bilbo had a shirt of mithril rings that Thorin gave him."

"Oh, that was a kingly gift," Gimli muttered.

"Yes, I never told him but its worth was greater than the value of the Shire."

They climbed the steep steps and Pippin nearly slipped. "Pippin," said Merry.

"I have no memory of this place," Gandalf muttered.

Everybody had a break and Pippin asked, "Are we lost?"

"No," Merry replied.

"I think we are."

"Gandalf's thinking."

"Merry?"

"What?"

"I'm hungry."

Frodo noticed something and ran to Gandalf, "There's something down there."

"It's Gollum."

"Gollum?"

"He's been following us for three days."

"He escaped the dungeons of Barad-dur?"

"Escaped or was set loose. Now the Ring has brought him here. He will never be rid of his need for it. He hates and loves the Ring, as he hates and loves himself. Smeagol's life is a sad story. Yes, Smeagol he was once called. Before the Ring found him. Before it drove him mad."

"It's a pity Bilbo didn't kill him when he had the chance."

"Pity? It is pity that stayed Bilbo's hand. Many that live deserve death. Some that die deserve life. Can you give it to them, Frodo? Do not be too eager to deal out death and judgment. Even the very wise cannot see all ends. My heart tells me that Gollum has some part to play yet, for good or ill before this is over. The pity of Bilbo may rule the fate of many."

"I wish the Ring had never come to me. I wish none of this had happened."

"So do all who live to see such times. But that is not for them to decide. All we have to decide is what to do with the time that is given to us. There are other forces at work in this world, Frodo, besides the will of evil. Bilbo was meant to find the Ring. In which case, you also were meant to have it. And that is an encouraging thought," Gandalf had something in mind. "It's that way."

"He's remembered," said Merry.

"No. But the air doesn't smell so foul down here. If in doubt, Meriadoc, always follow your nose," Gandalf continued leading way after the break. "Let me risk a little more light. Behold the great realm and Dwarf-city of Dwarrowdelf," the wizard showed the Fellowship a huge area.

"It's more like a huge hallway," Alan muttered.

"There's an eye opener, and no mistake," Sam muttered.

"Gimli!" Gandalf noticed the dwarf running to a room.

"No! Oh, no. No," Gimli was shocked as he came across a tomb and began to grief.

"Here lies Balin, son of Fundin, Lord of Moria," Gandalf read the markings. "He is dead, then. It's as I feared."

"I feel sorry for him," Wesley attempted to offer empathy.

Gandalf took a book from a corpse while Pippin was holding his staff and hat.

"We must move on. We cannot linger," said Legolas.

"They have taken the bridge and the second hall. We have barred the gates but cannot hold them for long. The ground shakes. Drums, drums in the deep. We cannot get out. A Shadow moves in the dark. We cannot get out. They are coming," Gandalf read the book aloud. Pippin twisted an arrow on another corpse causing it along with a chained bucket to fell into a well causing loud clattering sounds and looked at everyone with guilty.

"That would surely wake what's lurking in these mines," Alan muttered.

"Fool of a Took! Throw yourself in next time, and rid us of your stupidity," Gandalf scolded while taking back his hat and staff.

"Frodo!" Sam muttered as he and Jim saw Frodo's short sword glowed blue.

"Orcs," Legolas muttered.

Boromir went out to check and two arrows flew towards him. He dodged and the arrows embedded into the door.

"Get back! Stay close to Gandalf!" Aragorn shouted and readied his bow.

Both men of Middle-Earth closed the door and Boromir said according to the roars he heard, "They have a cave troll." Legolas tossed halberds for the men to bar the door despite knowing that it would not hold for long.

"Let them come! There is one Dwarf yet in Moria who still draws breath," Gimli was ready to fight as the other members of the Fellowship prepared their weapons.

Alan and Wesley readied their pistols turning the safety off. Legolas and Aragorn drew their bows.

The goblins punctured a hole and the elf released an arrow on one of them. Aragorn released an arrow at another goblin when another hole was punctured. The goblins' skins were green; they wore crude armor and wielding scimitars.

The hobbits, the wizard, the men of Middle-Earth, and Gimli charged towards them with their blades. The hobbits stabbed with their short swords while Aragorn and Boromir slashed the goblins with their swords; Gimli hacked every goblin in his path. Gandalf used the sword Foehammer to slash while using his staff to club the goblins.

Alan and Wesley picked off the goblins with their pistols without hitting their friends by accident. A single 45 caliber bullet could send a goblin flying midair when it landed onto its head. The V.S.S.E. agents brained the goblins that were charging at them with scimitars.

Sam and Aragorn saw the other goblins pulled in a cave troll. The hobbit slid under the beast to dodge its mace but the men had to pull the chain to prevent it from stepping on the hobbit. But the troll swung Boromir sending him flying to the side and Wesley stopped a goblin from killing him with a round from his pistol.

After Legolas fired two arrows at the troll, he switched to knife the goblins. The troll used the chain as a whip and the elf dodged the swings. When the chain was tangled, the elf walked towards the troll using the chain like a bridge then released an arrow on the troll's head. Legolas got off at the time the troll broke its chains.

Sam not only used his short sword but also his skillet to fight the goblins, "I think I'm getting the hang of this."

"FRODO!" Aragorn shouted seeing Frodo separated from Merry and Pippin after the troll turned on them. Though the young hobbit tried to hide from the troll, it found him. Frodo was pinned but then being grabbed by the troll.

"Aragorn? Aragorn!" Frodo grabbed the ranger's attention and slashed the troll's hand to break free. Aragorn attempted to spear the troll while Merry and Pippin hurled ball-size rocks at it. The troll gave the man a backhand swipe sending him crashing into a wall and Frodo tended to him. The beast pulled the spear out and attempted to sink it on the young hobbit. Despite Frodo slashed the troll on its arm, it speared the young hobbit. This caught the attention of Merry, Pippin, Sam, Gandalf, and Wesley.

"Frodo!" Wesley muttered.

Merry and Pippin jumped at the troll sinking their blades at it mercilessly.

"Frodo!" said Sam as he angrily slashed and clubbed the goblins hurrying to reach his friend. However, Frodo fell to the ground motionlessly.

The troll managed to grab Merry; Gimli hacked the troll with his axe followed by Gandalf slashing at the beast. After the dwarf hacked the troll again, he was being swept onto the ground. Alan switched his pistol turning on the safety for his grenade launcher. Pippin stabbed the troll once more and Alan aimed his gun right at the troll's mouth. The young man fired a lethal round right into the troll's brain and it collapsed to the floor motionlessly.

"Oh no," Aragorn spoke as he and Sam hurried to Frodo's side.

"Is Frodo …" Wesley asked but being cut off by Sam.

"He's alive!"

Frodo regained breathe, "I'm all right, I'm not hurt."

"Impossible," Alan spoke as he could not believe his eyes.

That spear would have skewered a wild boar," Aragorn spoke in disbelief as he and Wesley helped the young hobbit up.

"I think there's more to this Hobbit than meets the eye," said Gandalf.

Frodo revealed that he was wearing something underneath his shirt and Gimli recognized, "Mithril! You are full of surprises, Master Baggins."

"More goblins are coming, is there a way out?" Wesley asked as they heard more goblins.

"Yes, to the Bridge of Khazad-dum," Gandalf replied and led the Fellowship through the hall.

"They're everywhere," Alan muttered as the goblins popping out of everywhere.

The Fellowship of the Ring found themselves surrounded by a massive horde of goblins that filled almost the whole hall. The goblins snarled and leered at the Fellowship.

Suddenly, there was orange light and followed by growling causing the goblins to scurry. "What is this new devilry?" Boromir asked.

"A Balrog, a demon of the ancient world. This foe is beyond any of you. It includes you, V.S.S.E.," Gandalf spoke as if he were to face his fear. "Run!" They ran to a passageway, "Quickly!"

Boromir nearly fell off the stairs into the abyss and dropped the torch. Luckily, Legolas pulled him back.

"Gandalf," said Aragorn.

"Lead them on, Aragorn. The bridge is near. Do as I say! Swords are no more use here," Gandalf handed the leadership to the Strider.

The Fellowship went down on another set of stairs and there was a gap.

Legolas jumped first, "Gandalf!" The wizard jumped after and an arrow bounced on the stairs' edge. He and the young men returned fire at the goblins.

Alan and Wesley turned off the safety of their pistols quickly then opened at the goblin archers. This time, the V.S.S.E. agents sent the goblin archers falling into the abyss even when the young men brained the goblins.

"Merry! Pippin!" Boromir held the two hobbits tightly and jumped across the gap. During the process, the gap widened as part of the stairs crumbled and fell off.

"Sam!" Aragorn tossed the hobbit and Boromir caught him.

"Nobody tosses a Dwarf," Gimli held his hand up and jumped. "Not the beard!" Legolas pulled him up so that he would not fall.

Alan jumped ahead but Wesley was left with Aragorn and Frodo. Another part of the stairs crumbled and fell off. "Aragorn, grab my hand," Wesley held out his hand for Aragorn to grab so that he could climb back up. "Hang on," the young man ordered as the Balrog was smashing through the wall.

Falling debris smashed the walkway causing the stairs to lose balance. "Lean forward!" Aragorn ordered as he, Wesley, and Frodo leaned forward so that the stairs could fall towards the rest of the Fellowship.

"Come on!" said Legolas.

Boromir caught Frodo, the elf caught Aragorn, and Alan caught Wesley. The Fellowship continued to hurry downstairs but to the point Gandalf ordered, "Over the bridge! Fly!"

The wizard turned to face the flames making up the Balrog that was massive in size having bat-wings, horns, and cloven hooves. The monstrous humanoid roared at the wizard causing the Fellowship to run over to the bridge. Gandalf remain behind to cover the retreat while the others watched.

"That is something we don't see every day," Alan muttered.

"YOU CANNOT PASS!" Gandalf shouted angrily at the Balrog that spread its arms bursting into cracking, thundering flame.

"GANDALF!" Frodo shouted in fear.

"I am the servant of the Secret Fire, wielder of the flame of Anor," Gandalf had his staff with radiating white light and sword ready. "The dark fire will not avail you, FLAME OF UDUN!" The demon sank its fire sword on Gandalf but was shattered by the shield the wizard formed with his staff. The monster roared at Gandalf who said strongly clenching his teeth, "Go back to the Shadow!" The Balrog took several steps closer with his flaming whip lashing menacingly. "YOU … SHALL NOT … PASS!" Gandalf shouted pounded the bridge with his staff and there was a flash. When the Balrog attempted to take on the wizard, the bridge collapsed causing the monster to fall. As the wizard made his move, the Balrog caught Gandalf with its whip.

Frodo ran towards Gandalf, but Wesley stopped him. "Gandalf!" Frodo shouted.

The wizard struggled to climb up and eyed Frodo sadly, "Fly, you fools!"

"No!" Frodo shouted and Wesley carried him as if he was a kid.

"Let's get out of here," Alan made a gesture to everyone.

The goblin archers fired at the rest of the fleeing Fellowship and no one was hit by the arrows.

The Fellowship finally got out of Moria with Gandalf as a loss. Alan and Wesley gave everyone time to mourn for the wizard. Hours later Aragorn led the group to a forest region known as Lorien.


	7. Sojourn at Lorien

The Fellowship entered a forest that was known as Lorien.

"Stay close, young Hobbits! They say that a great sorceress lives in these woods. An Elf-witch of terrible power. All who look upon her fall under her spell," Gimli said to the hobbits.

"Frodo!" there was a voice.

"Did you hear that?" Alan asked.

"Someone is talking to us," Wesley made an assumption.

"And are never seen again," said the dwarf.

"Your coming to us is as the footsteps of doom. You bring great evil here, Ring-bearer," Frodo heard the voice.

"Mr. Frodo?" Sam got Frodo's attention.

"I've heard about the V.S.S.E. from Gandalf," there came the voice again.

"Who are you?! Show yourself!" Alan shouted.

"Well, here's one Dwarf she won't ensnare so easily. I have the eyes of a hawk and the ears of a fox," Gimli spoke with overconfidence.

A battalion of elven archers readied their bows in front of the Fellowship and Legolas prepared his while one of the young men readied his weapon. "The Dwarf breathes so loud, we could have shot him in the dark," their leader said.

Wesley moved his best friend's arm down so that the gun would not point at the elves, but Gimli glared at them.

The elf leader spoke his own language in a welcoming tone to Legolas who then said something in their language. The elf leader recognized Aragorn who addressed him as Haldir.

"So much for the legendary courtesy of the Elves! Speak words we can all understand!" Gimli spoke impatiently.

"We have not had dealings with the Dwarves since the Dark Days," Haldir said to the dwarf in common tongue.

"And you know what this Dwarf says to that?" Gimli then spoke something in elvish.

"That was not so courteous," said Aragorn.

"You should learn some manners, Gimli," said Wesley.

Haldir turned to the young men, "Welcome, Alan and Wesley of the V.S.S.E."

"Thank you, Haldir."

Haldir turned to Frodo and said, "You bring great evil with you. You can go no further."

"What's wrong with him?" Alan asked.

"I think it has something to do with the Ring," Wesley replied.

While Aragorn was persuading Haldir in elvish, Boromir said, "Gandalf's death was not in vain. Nor would he have you give up hope. You carry a heavy burden, Frodo. Don't carry the weight of the dead."

"He's right. Though we don't know Gandalf for long, he is a very brave old man. He sacrificed his life to protect all of us and to take down the Balrog. You should look forward to completing your mission. If you succeed, Gandalf and your family will be proud of you," Wesley said to Frodo.

"You will follow me," Haldir said in common tongue as he was convinced. He led the Fellowship to a spot that a fortress was in sight, "Caras Galadhon. The heart of Elvendom on earth. Realm of the Lord Celeborn and of Galadriel, Lady of Light."

"It's beautiful," Alan muttered.

Haldir bowed and Aragorn gestured a sign of respect when a noble couple Celeborn and Galadriel appeared. "The enemy knows you have entered here. What hope you had in secrecy is now gone. 10 there are here, yet 11 there were set out from Rivendell. Tell me, where is Gandalf? For I much desire to speak with him. I can no longer see him from afar," said the elf lord.

"Gandalf the Grey did not pass the borders of this land. He has fallen into Shadow," said Galadriel.

"He was taken by both Shadow and flame. A Balrog of Morgoth. For we went needlessly into the net of Moria," said Legolas as Gimli felt shameful.

"Needless were none of the deeds of Gandalf in life. We do not yet know his full purpose. Do not let the great emptiness of Khazad-dum fill your heart, Gimli son of Gloin," Galadriel mollified the dwarf. "For the world has grown full of peril and in all lands, love is now mingled with grief."

"What now becomes of this Fellowship? Without Gandalf, hope is lost," said Celeborn.

"The quest stands upon the edge of a knife. Stray but a little and it will fail to the ruin of all. Yet hope remains while the Company is true," Galadriel spoke of wisdom. "Do not let your hearts be troubled. Go now and rest, for you are weary with sorrow and much toil. Tonight, you will sleep."

The Fellowship was given beds for them to rest, but the V.S.S.E. agents could hardly sleep.

"I still don't get how does the elf sorceress knows about the V.S.S.E.," said Alan.

"Maybe Gandalf might have told her before we arrive," Wesley made an assumption.

The young men got off from their beds and went to what appear to be an ornate stand with silver bowl in the middle filled with water. When they began looking into the water on the bowl, it began to show images like a video player.

It showed their colleague Keith Martin talking to Gandalf in the Prancing Pony and his involvement with the events that happened a long time ago. The water shifted to Gandalf telling Galadriel, Elrond, and a wizard wearing white about the V.S.S.E. The scene changed to an image of the Shire where the hobbits lived peacefully. Alan and Wesley watched in horror that the Shire was on flames. The hobbits were enslaved as they were chained by orcs. A flaming eye with a humanoid-shaped pupil appeared yelling at the young men causing them to pull back landing on their backs in supine positions.

They turned their backs and found Galadriel. "We're sorry, my lady," said Alan.

"There's no need for an apology," said the elf lady.

"What is that thing?" Alan asked.

"It's my mirror. It shows the past, the present, and the future," Galadriel replied.

"Gandalf must have told you about the V.S.S.E.," said Wesley and she nodded to confirm.

"What is that flaming eye?" Alan asked.

"It's Sauron's spirit," the elf lady replied. "What you saw in the future is what will happen if Frodo failed the quest. He had seen it too. It is a mere chance that brought both of you to this world."


	8. Breaking of the Fellowship

In Isengard, Saruman said to the first of the new humanoid creatures he bred for his army. "Do you know how the Orcs first came into being? They were Elves once taken by the dark powers tortured, mutilated, a ruined and terrible form of life. And now perfected, my fighting Uruk-hai. Whom do you serve?"

"Saruman," the Uruk-hai known as Lurtz replied.

From part of his army, approximately three thousand Uruk-hai along with Lurtz were given armor and the white hand as an insignia of the Isengard army. The terrible Uruk warriors were given swords and shields while Lurtz was equipped with a sword and bow.

"Hunt them down! Do not stop until they're found! You do not know fear, you do not pain. You will taste man flesh!" Saruman gave a speech to the Uruk warriors who roared while raising their weapons.

"One of the Halflings carries something of great value. Bring them to me alive and unspoiled. Kill the others especially the V.S.S.E.!" the treacherous wizard gave a clear order to Lurtz.

The hunting party set out from the Uruk pit.

* * *

The Fellowship was preparing to depart from Lorien placing parcels into boats. "Never before have we clad strangers in the garb of our own people. May these cloaks help shield you from unfriendly eyes," said Lord Celeborn as Legolas, Gimli, Boromir, Aragorn, and the four hobbits were given elven cloaks.

The Fellowship received gifts from Galadriel: Legolas received the bow of the Galadhrim, Merry and Pippin received daggers of Noldorin, Sam was given Elven rope, Gimli asked for nothing other than one look upon Galadriel one last time, and Frodo received the phial of Galadriel. Aragorn was the exception as Galadriel noticed the elvish gift he received from his love Arwen.

"We have nothing greater to give to the both of you other than the Elven Brooches. They will be reminders that you will never forget us," the lady of Lorien gave Alan and Wesley presents.

"Thank you, my lady," said Alan and Wesley.

Legolas took out something from a package, "Lembas. Elvish waybread." He took a nibble, "One small bite is enough to fill the stomach of a grown man."

"How many did you eat?" Merry asked.

"Four," Pippin replied.

"Every league you travel south, the danger will increase. Mordor Orcs now hold the eastern shore of the Anduin. Nor will you find safety on the western bank. Strange creatures bearing the White Hand have been seen on our borders. Seldom do Orcs journey in the open under the sun, yet these have done so," Celeborn said to Aragorn in common tongue then something in elvish. "By river, you have the chance of outrunning the enemy to the Falls of Rauros," the elf lord then said to the Dunedain in common tongue.

The Fellowship began travelling in the river: Frodo and Sam shared one with Aragorn; Merry and Pippin were with Boromir; Legolas and Gimli were in one boat; Alan and Wesley were in one boat.

They traveled along the river and stopped at an island for a night. Alan saw a floating log being held onto by some creature. "Gollum," Aragorn recognized it.

"What do you know about it?" Alan asked.

"He was called Smeagol and was a Stoor, one of the three early types of Hobbits. When he found the Ring, it drove him mad and gave him eternal life exceeding many other Hobbits in his time. The Ring is what made into that and he calls it his 'precious'," the ranger spoke with what he knew. They watched the log bumped into rocks and Gollum was nowhere to be seen.

"It doesn't know when to quit, does it?"

The next day, the Fellowship continued traveling in the river. "Frodo," Aragorn got the young hobbit's attention. "The Argonath. Long have I desired to look upon the kings of old. My kin," he recognized one of the statues. They passed through the gap between the two statues in the river. The Fellowship had another stop in a river bank and a campfire was set up. "We cross the lake at nightfall. Hide the boats and continue on foot. We approach Mordor from the North," Aragorn announced.

"Oh, yes? Just a simple matter of finding our way through Emyn Muil, an impassable labyrinth of razor-sharp rocks. And after that, it gets even better. Festering, stinking marshland as far as the eye can see," said Gimli.

"That is our road. I suggest you take some rest and recover your strength, Master Dwarf," the Dunedain made it clear.

"Recover my …" the dwarf was out of words.

"We should leave now," said Legolas.

"No, Orcs patrol the eastern shore. We must wait for cover of darkness," Aragorn spoke decisively.

"It is not the eastern shore that worries me. A shadow and a threat has been growing in my mind. Something draws near. I can feel it," the elf spoke with concern.

"Recover strength? Pay no heed to that, young Hobbit," Gimli said to Merry who brought firewood.

"Where's Frodo?" Merry asked but there was no answer and Boromir's shield was seen.

"Something isn't right," Wesley guessed ominously something was going to happen between Frodo and Boromir.

"We got to go find them," said Alan.

Aragorn went with Legolas and Gimli while Merry and Pippin went on a different direction. Sam went on a separate direction while Alan and Wesley went on a different direction.

The V.S.S.E. agents went to a place not far from the ruins. "There you are, Frodo. We should get back to the others," said Wesley as the young hobbit was found.

"It has taken Boromir," Frodo spoke in a frightened.

"Is it the Ring?" Alan asked.

"Stay away!" Frodo attempted to flee and ran a couple steps into the ruins.

"Frodo, it's going to be alright! We've all sworn to protect you," said Wesley.

"Can you all protect me from yourselves?" Frodo asked as he showed them the Ring. "Would you destroy it?"

"V.S.S.E.," there were voices from the Ring.

Wesley approached Frodo and kneeled. The young man closed the hobbit's hand concealing the Ring, "We would gladly see the Ring destroyed by the fires of Mount Doom."

"I know. Look after the others. Especially Sam. He will not understand," Frodo said sadly.

"Something's going on in your sword," said Alan.

Frodo took part of his short sword that was glowing blue.

"Run, Frodo. Get out of here now," said Wesley as he and Alan turned off the safety of their pistols. As the hobbit fled, the V.S.S.E. agents faced a large horde of humanoids wearing black armor wielding swords and shields. They stood about the size of an average humanoid and were muscular. When the humanoids charged at them, Alan and Wesley gave them headshots sending them flying midair.

"FIND THE HALFLINGS! UH! FIND THE HALFLINGS!" the creatures' leader shouting.

"Elendil!" Aragorn shouted as he, Legolas, and Gimli joined the fight first. The Dunedain slashed a creature, the elf released an arrow on one, and the dwarf took one down with a throwing axe.

"What are they?" Alan asked.

"These are Uruk-hai, much tougher than Orcs," Gimli replied as he hacked those creatures with his axe.

Legolas loosed an arrow killing two Uruks then stabbed an Uruk before releasing it on another. Aragorn tripped one with his sword and stabbed another with his curved dagger. Alan and Wesley turned to see Uruks charging at their backs. The V.S.S.E. agents fired shots passing each other so that they could hit the Uruks.

Legolas knifed the Uruks, Gimli hacked another Uruk, and Aragorn stabbed an Uruk and slammed its head onto the wall. The dwarf slammed an Uruk with the axe blade and the Dunedain stabbed an Uruk that was behind him.

No matter how many Uruks were slain, there were more to replace the fallen. One Uruk grabbed hold onto Aragorn and Wesley fired a bullet at the Uruk helping his friend out.

There were sounds that Legolas recognized as, "The horn of Gondor."

"Boromir," Aragorn spoke as the man of Gondor would need help.

"He's got to be out of his mind," Alan muttered.

Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, Alan, and Wesley reached Boromir. Unfortunately the man of Gondor was mortally wounded with three arrows on his shoulder, stomach, and chest. There was an Uruk that appeared to be the leader readied his bow. Aragorn leapt at the Uruk causing the arrow to miss and it took a shield when using its sword. The Uruk clashed blades with Aragorn and pushed the man into a tree. Aragorn's sword fell off his hands and the Uruk pinned him down by throwing the shield at him.

"Hey! You!" Alan got the Uruk's attention. "Take on someone your own size."

The Uruk leader charged at Alan and Wesley. The two young men switched their pistols for their shotguns and stopped the Uruk from attacking by hitting it with sufficient force when it got close. The Uruk attempted to chop Alan and he jumped out of the way. At that time, Alan and Wesley finished off the Uruk with another shotgun blasts.

"No," said Aragorn as he and the group hurried to the dying man.

"They took the little ones," said Boromir.

"All of them?" Wesley asked.

"No, just Merry and Pippin," the dying man spoke with certainty. "Frodo. Where is Frodo?"

"We let Frodo go," Wesley replied.

"Then you did what I could not," said Boromir.

"You tried taking the Ring, did you?" Alan asked.

"I did try," the dying man admitted.

"The Ring is beyond our reach now," said Aragorn.

"Forgive me, I did not see it. I have failed you all," said Boromir.

"No Boromir, you fought bravely. You kept your honor," said Aragorn as he attempted pull the arrows.

"I don't think he'll make it," Wesley stopped the Dunedain.

"He's right. It is over. The world of Men will fall, and all will come to darkness. And city to ruin," Boromir spoke in a hopeless tone.

"I do not know what strength is in my blood, but I swear to you I will not let the White City fall … nor our people fail!" said Aragorn.

"Our people, our people," Boromir struggled and the Strider let him grasp his sword. "I would have followed you, my brother. My captain. My king." He turned to Alan and Wesley, "Alan, Wesley, will you two promise me to protect my city and my people?"

"You have our word. As long as we're here, we won't let your city fall," Wesley kept the promise of Alan's and his before Boromir passed away.

Alan, Wesley, and Aragorn did gestures of respect. "Be at peace, son of Gondor," said Aragorn as he kissed the dead man on the forehead. "They will look for his coming from the White Tower. But he will not return."

The dwarf, elf, and remaining men placed the body along with his sword, shield, and horn into one of the boats letting it flow right into the waterfall.

"Hurry! Frodo and Sam have reached the eastern shore," said Legolas as he prepared a boat.

"Frodo's fate is no longer in our hands," said Aragorn.

"Then it has all been in vain! The Fellowship has failed," said Gimli.

"Not if we hold true to each other. We will not abandon Merry and Pippin to torment and death. Not while we have strength left. Leave all that can be spared behind. We travel light. Let us hunt some Orc," Aragorn said to his allies.

"Yes!" Gimli was pumped up.

"Though the Fellowship failed, the mission has not," said Wesley as they began to pursue the party of Uruk-hai that held Merry and Pippin captives.


	9. The Pursuit

Alan, Wesley, Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli pursued the remnants of the Uruk-hai that held Merry and Pippin captives. "Anything?" Alan asked.

"Their pace has quickened. They must have caught our scent," Aragorn listened to the ground. "Hurry!"

"Come on, Gimli!" Legolas shouted.

"Three days and nights pursuit. No food. No rest. And no sign of our quarry, but what bare rock can tell," Gimli was out of breathe.

"Complaining won't even help. You don't want Merry and Pippin to be tortured, don't you?" Wesley asked.

"Of course not."

Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, Alan, and Wesley ran miles.

"Not idly do the leaves of Lorien fall," Aragorn picked up an elven brooch on the floor.

"They may yet be alive," said Legolas.

"Only for a short period of time," Alan muttered.

"If we don't catch up to them, there's no telling what they'll do," said Wesley.

"Less than a day ahead of us. Come," Aragorn ordered as the group continued the pursuit.

"Come, Gimli! We're gaining on them!" Legolas shouted as the dwarf slid.

"I'm wasted on cross-country. We Dwarves are natural sprinters. Very dangerous over short distances," said Gimli.

The group came to a stop and Aragorn said, "Rohan. Home of the Horse-lords. There's something strange at work here. Some evil gives speed to these creatures. Sets its will against us. Legolas! What do your Elf-eyes see?"

"The Uruks turn northeast. They are taking the Hobbits to Isengard," Legolas replied.

"Saruman," Aragorn muttered.

"Then we have to catch up to them before they reach Isengard," said Wesley.

* * *

Meanwhile in Isengard, Saruman communicated with Sauron using the palantir. "The world is changing. Who now has the strength to stand against the armies of Isengard and Mordor? To stand against the might of Sauron and Saruman and the union of the two towers? Together, my Lord Sauron, we shall rule this Middle-earth. The Old World will burn in the fires of industry. The forests will fall. A new order will rise. We will drive the machine of war with the sword and the spear and the iron fists of the Orc." The traitorous wizard oversaw the army production and ordered, "I want them armed and ready to march within two weeks!"

"But, my lord, there are too many! They cannot all be armed in time, we don't have the means," an orc supervisor spoke with concern.

"Build a dam, block the stream, work the furnaces night and day."

"We don't have enough fuel to feed the fires."

"The Forest of Fangorn lies on our doorstep," Saruman came up with a solution as he saw a forest. "Burn it."

"Yes."

Saruman was approached by a man in torn-up clothing, "We will fight for you."

"Swear it," the traitorous wizard ordered as the man made a cut in his own hand with a knife.

"We will die for Saruman."

At nightfall, a horde of men gathered around Saruman who gave a speech, "The Horsemen took your lands. They drove your people into the hills to scratch a living off rocks."

"Murderers!" one of the men yelled and the others rose their torches up.

"Take back the lands they stole from you. Burn every village!" Saruman ordered. "We have only to remove those who oppose us. It will begin in Rohan. Too long have these peasants stood against you. But no more. Rohan, my lord, is ready to fall."

In one of the villages of Rohan, a woman sent her only two young children on a horse to Edoras. She escaped before the orcs and Uruks massacred some of the villagers while Saruman's men torched and pillaged the village.


	10. Outlawed Riders

Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, Alan, and Wesley ran across the plains of Rohan at and hid behind a boulder as a large battalion of horsemen were passing them.

"Who are they?" Alan asked but no one replied..

"Riders of Rohan, what news from the Mark?" Aragorn came out and caught their attention.

The horsemen surrounded the group of five and pointed their pikes at them, "What business does an Elf, a Dwarf, and three Men have in the Riddlemark? Speak quickly," said the leader of the horsemen.

"Give me your name horse master and I shall give you mine," said Gimli.

The lead rider dismounted, "I would cut off your head, Dwarf. If it stood but a little higher from the ground."

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. Unless you want a round at your head before you draw out your sword," Alan turned off the safety of his pistol and aimed at the lead rider.

Wesley placed his hand on his friend's arms lowering his gun and Aragorn stood between. I am Aragorn, son of Arathorn. This is Gimli, son of Gloin. Legolas of the Woodland Realm. They are Alan and Wesley from the V.S.S.E. We are friends of Rohan and of Theoden, your king."

The riders and their leader were all baffled. "We're not from around here," said Wesley.

"They're strangers to the lands here," Legolas clarified.

"Theoden no longer recognizes friend from foe, not even his own kin," the lead rider took off his helmet revealing his long blond hair and the men raised their pikes. "Saruman has poisoned the mind of the king and claimed lordship over these lands. My company are those loyal to Rohan. And for that, we are banished. The White Wizard is cunning. He walks here and there, they say, as an old man hooded and cloaked. And everywhere, his spies slip past our nets."

"We are no spies. We track a party of Uruk-hai westward across the plain. They have taken two of our friends captive," said Aragorn.

"The Uruks are destroyed. We slaughtered them during the night," the lead rider informed.

"But there were two Hobbits. Did you see two Hobbits with them?" Gimli asked desperately.

"They're small and look like children to you," said Wesley.

"We left none alive. We piled the carcasses and burned them," the lead rider pointed to the smoke.

"Dead?" Gimli spoke with disbelief.

"I am sorry," the leader rider spoke with remorse.

"Can't you and your men watch what you kill?" Alan spoke in an angry tone.

"If I know there would be Hobbits among them, we would have been careful," said the leader rider and then he whistled. "Hasufel! Arod! Rygo!" a brown horse, a white horse, and a chestnut horse without riders approached them. "May these horses bear you to better fortune than their former masters. Farewell," he put on his helmet. "Look for your friends. But do not trust to hope. It has forsaken these lands," he mounted onto his horse. "We ride north!" he ordered the men as they left.

Aragorn mounted on the brown horse while Legolas and Gimli shared the white horse. Alan and Wesley shared the chestnut horse. The group headed towards the smoking pile and dismounted to investigate. The dwarf took out something from the pile, "It's one of their wee belts."

"May they find peace in death," Legolas muttered in elvish.

Aragorn kicked a helmet and screamed.

"We failed them," Gimli muttered.

Alan and Wesley looked around but only to find ropes that were cut. "Guys! Look!" Alan showed them the cut ropes.

"Merry and Pippin have escaped," said Wesley.

"Their bonds were cut," said the Dunedain.

"We should search the forest."

"Into Fangorn Forest," Legolas recognized the forest.

"Fangorn? What madness drove them in there?" Gimli asked.


	11. Reunion with Old Friend

Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, Alan, and Wesley went further into the woods. Gimli took a stain on a leaf then brought it to his mouth. "Orc blood!" the dwarf spat.

"These are strange tracks," Aragorn saw large footprints.

"We're not alone in this forest," said Alan.

"Merry and Pippin must have bumped into someone or something else," Wesley muttered.

"These are strange tracks," Aragorn spoke about large footprints.

"The air is so close in here," Gimli muttered.

"This forest is old. Very old. Full of memory and anger," said Legolas.

"Did you hear that?" Alan asked as there were groans causing Gimli to ready his axe.

"The trees are speaking to each other," the elf replied.

"Gimli! Lower your axe," Aragorn said to the dwarf.

"They have feelings, my friends. The Elves began it. Waking up the trees, teaching them to speak," said Legolas.

"Talking trees. What do trees have to talk about? Except the consistency of squirrel droppings," Gimli muttered impatiently.

"This is starting to get interesting," Alan muttered.

Aragorn and Legolas spoke in elvish. "The White Wizard approaches," the elf spoke Common Tongue.

"Do not let him speak. He will put a spell on us," Aragorn readied to draw his sword. Legolas readied his bow and Gimli had a throwing axe. Alan and Wesley turned off the safety of their pistols. "We must be quick."

The elf released an arrow and the dwarf hurled the axe at the luminous White Wizard, however he deflected the projectiles quickly. Before the V.S.S.E. agents opened fire, the White Wizard pointed his staff at the pistols and did a gesture sending them flying from their hands. Aragorn drew his sword but the White Wizard caused it to become blazing hot forcing the Dunedain to drop it.

"He's quicker than I thought," Alan muttered.

"You are tracking the footsteps of two young Hobbits," the White Wizard spoke and the light emitted was so bright that his identity was concealed.

"Where are they?!" Aragorn shouted.

"They passed this way the day before yesterday. They met someone they did not expect. Does that comfort you?"

"Show yourself! No funny business!" Wesley shouted.

"It cannot be," Aragorn spoke in disbelief as a familiar face appeared..

"What? No way," Alan muttered in disbelief.

"Forgive me. I mistook you for Saruman," Legolas spoke in an apologetic tone as he and Gimli bowed.

"I am Saruman. Or rather, Saruman as he should have been," said the White Wizard.

"If you're Gandalf the White, how did you survive the Balrog?" Wesley asked noticing the difference in the wizard.

"Through fire and water. From the lowest dungeon to the highest peak, I fought with the Balrog of Morgoth. Until at last I threw down my enemy and smote his ruin upon the mountainside. Darkness took me and I strayed out of thought and time. Stars wheeled overhead and every day was as long as a life age of the Earth. But it was not the end. I felt life in me again. I've been sent back until my task is done," Gandalf recalled.

"Gandalf," said Gimli.

"Gandalf? Yes … That was what they used to call me. Gandalf the Grey. That was my name," said the wizard.

"We're glad that you came back to us," said Alan.

"I am Gandalf the White and I come back to you now … at the turn of the tide. One stage of your journey is over, another begins. We must ride to Edoras with all speed," Gandalf re-introduced himself and resumed leadership of the group.

"Edoras? That is no short distance!" said Gimli.

"We hear of trouble in Rohan. It goes ill with the king," said Aragorn.

"We had an unexpected encounter with the Rohan riders. Their leader said that Saruman corrupted their king so that he and his men were banished for being loyal to Rohan," said Wesley.

"Yes, and it will not be easily cured," Gandalf spoke as he could remedy that condition and knew the difficulty.

"Then we have run all this way for nothing? Are we to leave those poor Hobbits here in this horrid, dark, dank, tree-infested …" Gimli whined until there were more groans being heard. "I mean, charming, quite charming forest."

"Gimli, you better watch your tongue. You don't want to piss those trees off, do you?" Wesley said to the dwarf.

"It was more than mere chance that brought Merry and Pippin to Fangorn. A great power has been sleeping here for many long years. The coming of Merry and Pippin will be like the falling of small stones that starts an avalanche in the mountains," Gandalf stated the fact.

"In one thing you have not changed, dear friend. You still speak in riddles," Aragorn. He and Gandalf laughed a bit.

"A thing is about to happen that has not happened since the Elder Days. The Ents are going to wake up and find that they are strong," Gandalf stated another fact.

"Strong?! Oh, that's good," Gimli muttered.

"So stop your fretting, Master Dwarf. Merry and Pippin are quite safe. In fact, they are far safer than you are about to be."

"This new Gandalf's more grumpy than the old one."

"I really hope that the Ents would keep Merry and Pippin safe," Alan muttered.

"Of course they will, no need to worry about them for now," said Gandalf.

The group got out of the forest and Gandalf whistled. "That is one of the Mearas unless my eyes are cheated by some spell," Legolas spoke as a white horse without a saddle and reins arrived.

"Shadowfax. He is the lord of all horses and has been my friend through many dangers," Gandalf recognized the horse and stroked it.

The six companions mounted on the horses and began riding for Edoras.

At night, everyone had a resting point. Aragorn and Wesley joined Gandalf who was looking at the horizon. "The veiling shadow that glowers in the east takes shape. Sauron will suffer no rival. From the summit of Barad-dur, his Eye watches ceaselessly. But he is not so mighty yet that he is above fear. Doubt ever gnaws at him. The rumor has reached him," said Gandalf before he turned to Aragorn. "The heir of Numenor still lives. Sauron fears you, Aragorn. He fears what you may become." The wizard turned to Wesley. "The Ringwraiths have spoken about you and Alan. Sauron fears both of you for what and who are you. And he'll strike hard and fast at the world of Men. He will use his puppet Saruman to destroy Rohan. War is coming. Rohan must defend itself, and therein lies our first challenge for Rohan is weak and ready to fall. The king's mind is enslaved, it's an old device of Saruman's. His hold over King Theoden is now very strong. Sauron and Saruman are tightening the noose. But for all their cunning, we have one advantage. The Ring remains hidden. And that we should seek to destroy it has not yet entered their darkest dreams. And so the weapon of the enemy is moving towards Mordor in the hands of a Hobbit. Each day brings it closer to the fires of Mount Doom. We must trust now in Frodo. Everything depends upon speed and the secrecy of his quest. Do not regret your decision to leave him. Frodo must finish this task alone."

"He's not alone, Sam went with him," said Aragorn.

"Did he? Did he, indeed? Yes, very good," said Gandalf.

"Two hobbits are better than one. If something goes wrong with Frodo, Sam might be our last resort," Wesley muttered.


	12. Trouble at Edoras

Gandalf, Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, Alan, and Wesley arrived at the outskirts of a place the wizard recognized. "Edoras and the Golden Hall of Meduseld. There dwells Theoden, King of Rohan, whose mind is overthrown. Saruman's hold over King Theoden is now very strong," said Gandalf.

"Looks more like a village," Alan muttered.

"Be careful what you say. Do not look for welcome here," said the wizard.

As they rode into Edoras, people were all wearing black and stared at the newcomers warily. Alan and Wesley got more attention than his friends.

"You'll find more cheer in a graveyard," said Gimli.

"Looks like someone the people here loved has died," said Wesley.

They dismounted and approached the entrance of the hall. They were greeted by a group of guards and their leader announced, "I cannot allow before Theoden King so armed, Gandalf Greyhame. By order of Grima Wormtongue."

Everybody had to hand in their weapons especially the V.S.S.E. agents who had to turn the safety on for their weapons. The soldiers stared at the young men's weapons with wonder.

"Your staff," said the captain.

"You would not part an old man from his walking stick," Gandalf looked innocent to the soldiers while hiding his cunning inside.

The captain went ahead inside and bowed before letting Gandalf's group to approach the king who appeared to be a pale old man. "My lord, Gandalf the Grey is coming," a pale black-haired man wearing black whispered to the king.

" _Let me guess_. _That guy must be Grima Wormtongue_ ," Wesley thought about the pale black-haired man.

"I don't think these guys are friendly," Alan whispered to his best friend as they both noticed men were giving them hostile looks.

"Why should I … welcome you, Gandalf … Stormcrow?" Theoden asked.

"A just question, my liege," Wormtongue walked off towards Gandalf. "Late is the hour in which this conjurer chooses to appear. Lathspell I name him. Ill news is an ill guest."

"Be silent! Keep your forked tongue behind your teeth. I have not passed through fire and death to crooked words with a witless worm!" the wizard revealed his staff to Wormtongue.

"His staff! I told you to take the wizard's staff!" the man ordered the hostiles to attack. Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli handled a small group in hand-to-hand combat. More men took on Alan and Wesley but they were mistaken. The V.S.S.E. agents were also skilled in unarmed combat. The young men dodged or parried the thugs' attacks then gave the thugs punches and kicks. The people were amazed with what the strangers got and a red-haired captain was held back by the lead guard.

During the fight, Wormtongue was knocked down and the young men restrained him. "Are you the V.S.S.E.?" he asked.

"It's too obvious to guess," said Alan as he held Wormtongue.

"You better stay still or you'll end up like your friends here," said Wesley.

"Theoden, son of Thengel, too long have you sat in the shadows," Gandalf spoke as he approached the king. "Hearken to me! I release you from the spell."

Theoden let out a menacing laugh, "You have no power here, Gandalf the Grey." The wizard was surprised and learned that it was not the king himself in his own body. Gandalf took off his cloak blinding the controlled king.

"I'll draw you, Saruman, as poison is drawn from a wound," Gandalf spoke directly to the person who was controlling the king.

As he began his work with his staff pointing at the controlled king, a young woman arrived and ran to the king. Wesley restrained her, "Wait."

"If I go, Theoden dies," Saruman's voice was heard from the king's mouth.

"You did not kill me, you will not kill him," said Gandalf.

"Rohan is mine," Saruman said one last time through the king's body.

"Be gone!" Gandalf spoke as he sent the king flying to his chair one last time and Saruman flying backwards from the palantir simultaneously.

Wesley let the young woman go to the king who returned back to his normal look: skin of a Caucasian and blond hair.

"I know your face, Eowyn, Eowyn," the king recognized her finally to her joy and she nearly cried. "Gandalf?"

"Breathe the free air again, my friend," said the wizard.

"Dark have been my dreams of late," Theoden muttered.

"Your fingers would remember their old strength better, if they grasp your sword."

The lead guard gave the king a sword he drew and the king noticed a young man holding Wormtongue.

"So long sucker," said Alan at the time Wormtongue was thrown out.

"I've only ever served you, my lord," Wormtongue moved backwards with fright.

"Your leechcraft would have had me crawling on all fours like a beast!" Theoden spoke angrily.

"Send me not from your sight."

"No, my lord! No, my lord. Let him go," Aragorn stopped the king from killing Wormtongue. "Enough blood has been spilt on his account." The Dunedain offered to help Wormtongue up, but he spat at Aragorn's hand.

"Get out of my way!" Wormtongue shoved his way through the crowd and fled on horseback.

"Hail! Theoden king!" the lead guard shouted and his people plus the strangers and Aragorn bowed.

"Where is Theodred? Where is my son?" the king asked.

"I can see why the city is in mourning," Wesley muttered as a funeral ceremony was held and the body of the king's son was carried out. He and Alan paid their respects. Eowyn sang in another language while Theodred was buried. Everybody left leaving Theoden to grief for his son and Gandalf saw the two young children arrived to the city on horseback.

* * *

Wormtongue arrived to Isengard and Saruman muttered, "Gandalf the White. Gandalf the Fool! Does he seek to humble me with his newfound piety?"

"There were five others who followed the wizard. Three are from our lands: an Elf, a Dwarf, and a Man. While the other two are the V.S.S.E.," Wormtongue informed.

"What do you make of the V.S.S.E.?"

"They're actually young men carrying weapons that we've never seen before."

"You stink of horse," Saruman sniffed the stench. "The Man … was he from Gondor?"

"No, from the North. One of the Dunedain Rangers, I thought he was. His cloth was poor. And yet he bore a strange ring. Two serpents with emerald eyes. One devouring, the other crowned with golden flowers."

"The Ring of Barahir," Saruman looked into the book and found a match. "So Gandalf Greyhame thinks he has found Isildur's heir, the lost king of Gondor. He is a fool. The line was broken years ago. It matters not if the V.S.S.E. are helping. The world of Men shall fall."


	13. The Threat of Saruman

Eowyn tended to the children and passed what the boy told her to the others in the scene, "They had no warning, they were unarmed. Now the Wildmen are moving through the Westfold, burning as they go."

"Where is mama?" the little girl asked and there was no answer.

"This is but a taste of terror that Saruman will unleash. All the more potent for he is driven now by fear of Sauron. Ride out and meet him head on. Draw him away from your women and children. You must fight," Gandalf said to Theoden.

"You have two thousand good men riding north as we speak. Eomer is loyal to you. His men will return and fight for their king," said Aragorn.

" _Eomer_ , _so this is the name of the banished cavalry's leader_ ," Wesley thought.

"We do have the V.S.S.E. on our side. They have weapons that Saruman and his army could not stand against," Gandalf pointed out.

"Eomer and his men will be three hundred leagues from here by now. Eomer cannot help us. Do you really think that two young men with powerful weapons can take on the armies of Saruman and Sauron?" Theoden was concerned.

"Apart from weapons, they do have skills that the orcs are no match for," said Aragorn.

"Even then I know what it is that you want of me. But I will not bring further death to my people. I will not risk open war," said Theoden.

"With all due respect, your highness, your people are already dying. It's your role as a king to protect your people and to prevent further casualties to your people. If Saruman asks for this war, it's a war you'll have to give him," Wesley made a point leaving everybody except Gandalf out of words.

"Then what is the king's decision?" the wizard asked.

The next day, a captain shouted, "By order of the king, the city must empty. We make for the refuge of Helm's Deep. Do not burden yourself with treasures. Take only what provisions you need."

"Helm's Deep," Gandalf muttered as he, Aragorn, Gimli, Alan, and Wesley walked to the stables.

"They flee to the mountains when they should stand and fight. Who will defend them if not their king?" said Gimli.

"He's only doing what he thinks is best for his people. Helm's Deep has saved them in the past," said Aragorn.

"Besides, a fortress is built to shelter people from enemy attacks," said Wesley.

"I hope you're right," said Alan.

"There is no way out of that ravine. Theoden is walking into a trap. He thinks he's leading them to safety. What they will get is a massacre. Theoden has a strong will but I fear for him. I fear for the survival of Rohan. He will need you before the end, Aragorn and V.S.S.E. The people of Rohan will need you. The defenses have to hold," Gandalf agreed.

"They will hold," said Aragorn.

"We'll help out with the defenses no matter how large the army Saruman throws at us," Alan made a commitment.

The wizard walked to Shadowfax, "The Grey Pilgrim … that's what they used to call me. Three hundred lives of men I've walked this earth and now I have no time. With luck, my search will not be in vain. Look to my coming at first light on the fifth day. At dawn, look to the East," said the wizard.

"Go," Aragorn opened the gate so that Gandalf could set out on his search.

"I hope it won't take too long," Alan muttered.

Back at the hall, Eowyn took out a sword to practice. She swings around until Wesley grabbed her and held her at gun point, "You have traits of a swordsman. This work on foes in this world, but in the world I'm from, this is oldest trick in the book." Without notice, Aragorn and Alan were watching. Wesley released her while putting back his pistol.

"Women of this country learned long ago: those without swords can still die upon them. I fear neither death nor pain," Eowyn sheathed her sword.

"What are you afraid of?" Wesley asked.

"A cage, to stay behind bars until use and old age accept them and all chance of valor has gone beyond recall or desire."

"This won't happen to you, since you're the king's daughter."

"Though the king is like my father making me a Shieldmaiden of Rohan, he is my uncle. I heard a lot about you and your friend, you two powerful warriors."

"We have to be powerful warriors so that we can protect the people of our world from incoming harm. For every evil in our world we stop, there's always new evil as replacement."

Alan, Wesley, Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, and the people of Rohan began their way to Helm's Deep.

* * *

Meanwhile in Isengard, Wormtongue told his master, "Theoden will not stay at Edoras. It's vulnerable, he knows this. He will expect an attack on the city. They will flee to Helm's Deep, the great fortress of Rohan. It is a dangerous road to take through the mountains. They will be slow. They will have women and children with them."

Saruman went to a pit underneath and ordered, "Send out your warg riders."


	14. The Wolves of Isengard

Alan, Wesley, Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, and the people of Rohan were on their way to Helm's Deep.

"It's true, you don't see many Dwarf women. And in fact, they are so alike in voice and appearance that they're often mistaken for Dwarf men," Gimli on horseback said to Eowyn who was on foot and she turned Wesley.

"It's the beards," said Wesley.

"This, in turn, has given rise to the belief that there are no Dwarf women and that Dwarves just spring out of holes in the ground which is, of course, ridiculous," the dwarf made her laugh. The horse began trotting and Gimli fell off. "It's all right. Nobody panic. That was deliberate. It was deliberate," he attempted to reassure everyone and Eowyn helped him up.

"I haven't seen my niece smile for a long time. She was a girl when they brought her father back dead. Cut down by Orcs. She watched her mother succumb to grief. Then she was left alone, to tend her king in growing fear. Doomed to wait upon an old man who should have loved her as a father," Theoden stated the fact.

"At least you did the best as you can as an uncle. It's better than leaving her without a home," said Wesley learning that the king and Eowyn were relatives.

At a stopping point, everyone had their meal. "Gimli," Eowyn offered the dwarf a bowl of stew.

"No, I couldn't. I really couldn't."

"I made some stew. It isn't much, but it's hot," Eowyn gave Alan and Wesley bowls of stew.

"Thank you," said Alan. Both young men did not enjoy the stew and they all hid their emotions. "It's good," he said hypocritically.

"Do you mind telling me about your world?" Eowyn asked curiously. Wesley told her about their world and the V.S.S.E. "Sounds interesting, please eat."

After she went off, Alan poured the stew into the ground. "What do you do that for?" Wesley asked.

"I don't want to hurt her feelings."

Everybody slept except Aragorn who was smoking and reminiscing the past.

The next day, everyone continued their to Helm's Deep. Two captains of Rohan rode ahead while Legolas was at the front looking further ahead. Several minutes later, there were a scream and growls.

"What was that?" Wesley asked and there was no reply.

"We'll find out," Alan did not know yet and went ahead to check.

"A scout!" Legolas shouted as there was a dead orc and a dead creature that appeared like a huge wolf. A captain along with his steed was killed whereas the other was alive.

"What is that?" Alan asked Aragorn about the creature.

"Wargs. Warg riders," the Dunedain gave out what he knew. He and Alan ran back to warn the others.

Gimli and the people of Rohan heard noises they had never heard before. "What is it? What do you see?" Theoden demanded.

"Wargs! We're under attack!" Aragorn shouted causing the people to panic and cry.

"All riders to the head of the column!" The king ordered his troops.

"Come on. Get me up here. I'm a rider," said Gimli and a few men of Rohan helped him up onto a white horse. "Come on!"

Wesley helped Alan onto the horse they shared.

"You must lead the people to Helm's Deep and make haste," Theoden ordered his niece.

"I can fight!" she protested.

"No! You must do this for me," said the king. "Follow me."

"Stay together!" Eowyn shouted as she led the people to the fortress.

"Forward. I mean, charge forward," Gimli ordered his steed.

Alan, Wesley, Aragorn, and Gimli rode to combat along with Theoden and a number of riders while Eowyn led the civilians to the fortress. Legolas picked off few of the warg riders that were equipped with curved swords before mounting into Gimli's horse.

The wargs howled while the orcs roared. "Charge!" Theoden shouted.

The warg riders that were alive collided with Theoden's riders head on. A human rider hurled a spear on the orc causing it to fall from its warg. Some of the human riders used their spears to melee the orcs knocking them off from their wargs. A warg knocked a man off from his horse and ripped his throat. A horse slipped causing it and its rider to fall off and was finished off by a warg. A human archer who was knocked off from his horse killed a few warg riders before being run over by a warg rider. Legolas released an arrow on a warg that had a rider, Aragorn decapitated an orc, and Theoden slashed another warg rider.

Alan and Wesley picked off the warg riders using their MP7s. They controlled their burst shots carefully without accidentally hitting their allies accidentally. The V.S.S.E. agents focused their fire on the wargs so that warg riders could be killed in the impact of the crash but had to use their shotguns on the wargs if they were close.

Gimli fell off from the horse and a lone warg turned its attention to him. "Bring your pretty face to my axe," the dwarf readied his axe but Legolas shot it. "That one counts as mine!" Gimli hacked another warg right at the brain and became stuck after the body fell on top of him. "Stinking creature," the dwarf attempted to push the body before breaking the neck of an orc that tried to kill him.

A Rohan rider slashed a warg on the neck while Theoden stabbed an orc before stabbing a warg on its throat.

Aragorn stabbed an orc before the Dunedain was knocked off from the horse by a lone warg. Aragorn grabbed onto the warg and engaged into a hand-to-hand combat with the orc that appeared to be the leader. The Dunedain stabbed the orc who grabbed something from him. Aragorn threw the orc off before the warg sent them tumbling off the cliff.

The battle was over when none of the warg riders survived. "Aragorn!" Legolas shouted.

"Aragorn?" Gimli shouted.

"Where's Aragorn?" Alan asked.

"Maybe he can tell us," said Wesley as he, the elf, and the dwarf noticed an orc was alive.

"Tell me what happened and I will ease your passing," Gimli readied his axe while Alan prepared his pistol.

"He's dead. He took a little tumble off the cliff," the orc said his last words.

"You lie," said Legolas and the orc passed away. The elf took an elvish jewel from the dead orc's hand before looking downwards from the cliff along with Theoden, Gimli, Alan, and Wesley.

"Get the wounded on horses. The wolves of Isengard will return. Leave the dead," the king ordered and Legolas glared at him. "Come," Theoden placed his hand on the elf's shoulder.

"Seriously?" Alan muttered.

"There's nothing we can do now. We must rejoin the others," said Wesley.


	15. The Fortress of Hornburg

In Isengard, "Helm's Deep has one weakness. It's outer wall was solid rock but for a small culvert at its base which is little more than a drain," Wormtongue told his master what he knew about the fortress. "How? How can fire undo stone? What kind of device could bring down the wall?"

Saruman was preparing a weapon by pouring black powder into a large spiked ball and held Wormtongue's wrist preventing the candle from touching it, "If the wall is breached, Helm's Deep will fall."

"Even if it is breached, it would take a number beyond reckoning, thousands to storm the keep."

"15s of thousands."

"By my lord, there is no such force."

There was a horn outside and Saruman's fully assembled army of Uruk-hai made their war chants. The White Wizard raised his hand to quiet them down and gave a speech, "A new power is rising, its victory is at hand. This night the land will be stained with the blood of Rohan, march to Helm's Deep, leave none alive! TO WAR!" The Uruk-hai cheered and roared. "There will be no dawn for Men. The V.S.S.E. won't be able to stop my army of 15 thousand Uruk-hai," Saruman muttered while there was a tear in Wormtongue and the army of 15,000 Uruk-hai began their move.

* * *

Alan, Wesley, Legolas, Gimli, and the remaining Rohirrim led by Theoden reached the fortress. "Make way for the king. Make way for Theoden. Make way for the king," a captain shouted.

"So few. So few of you have returned," said Eowyn.

"Our people are safe. We have paid for it with many lives," said her uncle.

"Lord Aragorn, where is he?" she turned to ask the others.

"He didn't make it," Alan replied.

"Draw all our forces behind the wall. Bar the gate. And set a watch on the surround," Theoden ordered his men.

"What of those who cannot fight, my lord? The women and children?"

"Get them into the caves. Saruman's arm will have grown long indeed if he thinks he can reach us here."

Alan and Wesley had a walk along the battlements. "So, I guess this fortress is to shelter the people of Rohan from all enemies," Alan muttered.

"That's what it is built for. I'm not sure if it will hold off Saruman's army."

"I wonder what he will throw at us."

"No matter what Saruman throw at us, we have to help Rohan defend this place until Gandalf arrive with reinforcements."

Hours later, the people were gathering causing the V.S.S.E. agents to find out what was going on. "He's alive!" said a woman of Rohan.

"It's Aragorn," Alan recognized the man in a brown horse.

"Where is he? Where is he? Get out of the way! I'm going to kill him!" Gimli shoved through the crowd. "You are the luckiest, the canniest, and the most reckless man I ever knew. Bless you, laddie," the dwarf hugged Aragorn after he dismounted.

"It's good to see you, Aragorn," said Wesley.

"Gimli, Wesley, where is the king?" Aragorn asked causing the dwarf and V.S.S.E. agent to nod in one direction.

Before the Dunedain entered the interior of the keep, Legolas was on the way. The prince of Mirkwood said something in elvish. "You look terrible," he said in common tongue and returned the jewel to Aragorn. The man then said something in elvish.

The V.S.S.E. agents followed Aragorn to meet with Theoden who then said, "A great host, you say?"

"All Isengard is emptied," Aragorn informed.

"How many?"

"15 thousand strong at least."

"15 thousand?"

"It is an army bred for a single purpose: to destroy the world of Men. They will be here by nightfall."

"Let them come!" Theoden walked out. The V.S.S.E. agents, Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli followed him. "I want every man and strong lad able to bear arms to be ready for battle by nightfall," the king gave the order to the captain at the time the men were reinforcing the gate with wood and nails. "We will cover the causeway and the gate from above. No army has ever breached the Deeping Wall or set foot inside the Hornburg!"

"This is no rabble of mindless Orcs. These are Uruk-hai. Their armor is thick and their shields broad," said Gimli.

"I have fought many wars, Master Dwarf. I know how to defend my own keep." Theoden continued checking, "They will break upon this fortress like water on rock. Saruman's hordes will pillage and burn. We've seen it before. Crops can be re-sown, homes rebuilt. Within these walls, we will outlast them."

"They do not come to destroy Rohan's crops or villages. They come to destroy its people down to the last child," Aragorn argued.

"We're here to ensure the survival of Rohan's people," said Wesley.

"What would you all have me do? Look at my men. Their courage hangs by a thread. If this is to be our end, then I would have them make such an end as to be worthy of remembrance," said Theoden.

"Send out riders, my lord. You must call for aid," Aragorn made a suggestion.

"And who will come? Elves? Dwarves? We are not so lucky in our friends as you. The old alliances are dead."

"Gondor will answer."

"Gondor?! Where was Gondor when the Westfold fell?! Where was Gondor when our enemies closed in around us?! Where was Gon-?" Theoden then turned to the V.S.S.E. agents. "I don't know how you two get here. Can you call your so called V.S.S.E. for aid?"

"I don't think we can," Alan replied.

"The V.S.S.E. can only send two agents for a case," Wesley emphasized.

"Do you two really think that two men can defeat an army? I don't think so," the king had thoughts that were impossible. "No, we are alone," he said to Aragorn and the V.S.S.E. agents. "Get the women and children into the caves."

"We need more time to lay provisions –" a captain argued.

"There is no time. War is upon us."

"Secure the gate."

At the time the civilians were ordered to take refuge inside the caves, Aragorn gave an order, "We'll place the reserves along the wall. They can support the archers from above the gate."

"Aragorn, you must rest. You're no use to us half alive," said Legolas.

"He's right. You need all the energy for tonight," said Wesley.

"Aragorn! Wesley!" it was Eowyn. "Am I to be sent with the women into the caves?"

"What else can you do?" Wesley asked.

"Let me stand at your side."

"Your uncle doesn't want to risk your life in this. Even if you can fight, does he want to see you killed in action?" this left Eowyn out of words and she joined the other refugees in the caves.

They followed her into the caves witnessing elderly men and boys under the age of approximately seven were forced from their families. In the armory, they watched the old men and young boys were being armed and armored. Some wielded swords, spears, and axes while others became yeomen archers.

"This is ridiculous. Theoden is sending old men and young boys to battle. They don't even stand a chance," Alan commented as the young boys were showing fear when they were given weapons.

"Peasants, farriers, and stable boys. They're not meant to be sent to war," said Wesley. Worst of all, those elderly men and young boys did not receive training.

"The king is sending them to suicide."

"But there's nothing we can do to convince him to leave the old and young out of it."


	16. The Battle of the Hornburg Begins

It was nightfall in Helm's Deep, a man of Rohan shouted, "Move! Move to the outer wall." This caused the other men to take positions in the keep.

"Excuse me, what is your name? Can I check your sword?" Wesley asked one of the teenage boys.

"Haleth, son of Hama, my lord," the boy gave the young man the steel sword. "The men are saying we will not live out the night. They say it hopeless."

The V.S.S.E. agent checked the sword and returned it to the boy, "Let's just hope it won't come to that. Just don't give up on hope and don't think of death."

"What's with the men?" Alan asked.

"If I wouldn't know better, I say they're scared," said Wesley.

Several minutes later, there was a horn. "Who's blowing it?" Alan asked.

"Send for the king," a guard ordered. "Open the gate!"

"Open up the gate!" another guard shouted.

As a result, an unexpected battalion of 200 warriors entered into Helm's Deep to the delight and wonder of the men. "How is this possible?" Theoden asked.

"I bring word from Elrond of Rivendell. An alliance once existed between Elves and Men. Long ago we fought and died together," said the elf leader whom Alan, Wesley, Aragorn, and Legolas recognized as Haldir of Lorien. "We come to honor that allegiance.

Aragorn spoke in elvish and hugged him. "You are most welcome," the Dunedain spoke in common tongue.

"It's good to see you two," Haldir turned to the two young men.

"It's good to see you too, Haldir. Welcome to the party," said Wesley.

"We are proud to fight alongside Men once more," Haldir said to Theoden after the elves turned to face the king.

The elves, Aragorn, Gimli, Alan, and Wesley took positions in the Deeping Wall.

"You could have picked a better spot," said Gimli causing Alan to smirk. "Well, lad, whatever luck you live by, let's hope it lasts the night."

"Your friends are with you, Aragorn," said Legolas.

"We're in this together," said Wesley.

"Let's hope they last the night," Gimli muttered.

Saruman's army of 15,000 Uruk-hai arrived just as everybody expected and the weather turned to rain.

Aragorn said something to the elves in their language.

The Uruk captain stood on top of a boulder and let out a cry as a signal to hold.

"Shall I describe it to you? Or would you like me to find you a box?" Legolas offered two alternatives and the dwarf chuckled.

The Uruk captain let out a cry causing the Uruks to all roar and the Uruk pikemen thumped the ground.

"It looks like they're waiting for us to make our move," said Alan.

The noise got louder and the men of Rohan prepared their bows waiting for the signal. However, an old man released an arrow into the neck of an Uruk pikeman unintentionally causing the roaring and the thumping to stop.

Aragorn shouted to the elves to which the V.S.S.E. agents took it as a sign to hold.

After the Uruk pikeman fell to the ground dead, the Uruks all roared with rage and baring their teeth.

"That old man made them angry," Alan commented.

"They're not taking it well for taking the first casualty," Wesley agreed.

The Uruk captain thrusted his sword to signal the Uruks to attack and they began charging. "So it begins," Theoden muttered.

Aragorn shouted in elvish causing the elves to prepare their bows and Legolas gave a tip. The Dunedain gave a signal to release a volley of arrows that laid waste to a line of Uruk-hai.

"Did they hit anything?" Gimli asked.

"The fighting has just started," said Alan.

"Give them a volley," Theoden ordered.

"Fire!" a captain shouted.

"Fire!" another old man shouted causing the yeomen archers to release a volley of arrows killing more Uruks.

Aragorn shouted in elvish causing the elves behind the wall to join in firing more arrows at the Uruk-hai.

"Let's make this loud," said Alan as he and Wesley fired their MP7s at the Uruks. The bullets punched through the armor causing the Uruks to collapse into the ground motionlessly when hit in the torso or sent flying midair due to headshots. Despite hundreds of Uruk-hai were killed per minute, the Uruks continued charging.

"Send them to me! Come on!" Gimli shouted impatiently.

A number of Uruks fired piercing bolts taking out some of the elves. "The Uruks have crossbows," said Wesley as he and Alan had to use the crenels of the wall for cover. The V.S.S.E. agents then returned fire at the crossbowmen taking them out.

"They're bringing in ladders," Alan spoke according to what he saw.

"Good!" Gimli muttered.

The Uruks that wore just a helmet and linen cloths wielding two-handed swords positioned themselves on top of the ladders. Each ladder was operated by two Uruks and the Uruk pikemen helped out raising the ladders.

"Swords! Swords!" Aragorn shouted as most of the elves drew swords for close combat. Alan and Wesley drew their pistols so that they would not hit their allies accidentally.

Gimli hacked one of the unarmored Uruks whereas Alan and Wesley killed two of them by giving them headshots.

The other unarmored Uruks began their killing spree as they swung their swords killing multiple elves before they could act.

" _They're crazy_ " was what the V.S.S.E. agents had in mind. Alan turned to see a berserker charging toward him and swung its sword. The young man quickly pelted the berserker with three rounds of handgun. Wesley picked off the Uruks with this pistol by giving them headshots sending them flying midair. Alan dodged an attack of one of the Uruk warriors and gave it a headshot. Aragorn and Haldir slashed the Uruks with their swords.

Gimli slid under another berserker and hacked it, "Legolas! Two already!"

"I'm on 17!"

"I'll have no pointy-ear outscoring me!" Gimli hacked a berserker on the groin before he finished climbing and finished him off.

"19!" Legolas shouted after he shot two Uruks down from the ladders.

Gimli hacked another berserker and Legolas shot another Uruk down.

Aragorn slashed an Uruk and knocked a ladder down. After Alan gave a climbing Uruk a headshot, he knocked the ladder sending the other Uruks crashing to their deaths. Wesley did the same while Alan picked off the Uruks with his pistol. When they did so, the climbing Uruks fell to their deaths and the ladders were re-raised. The Uruks on ground scattered to avoid the impact of the crash.


	17. The Wall Punctured

"17, 18, 19, 20, 21, 22, 23 …" Gimli stood between two ladders knocking the Uruks off similar in a way of whack-a-mole.

More Uruks gathered in shield formation and began going up the causeway. "Causeway! Hurl to flow! Hurl!" Aragorn shouted to elves with bows in their language and they released arrows on the Uruks on causeways causing some of them to fall off.

Alan and Wesley also heard him. The V.S.S.E. agents fired their MP7s at the Uruks in the causeway causing them to fall off from the side attacks. However, the Uruks continued advancing.

"Is this it? Is this is all you can conjure, Saruman?" Theoden muttered.

Two pairs of Uruk-hai brought in a pair of large spiked balls and placed them into the grate. A berserker lit a torch and was running towards them. Aragorn shouted to Legolas in another language but the elf only fired two arrows on the berserker's shoulders.

"Alan! Over there!" Wesley shouted while pointing at the berserker. His friend fired his machine gun at the berserker, however he missed.

The berserker lunged towards the explosives. "F…" said Alan but was cut when the explosives went off shocking everybody. Debris and bodies were thrown up by the explosion. Aragorn was sent flying into the ground and knocked unconscious. Alan was knocked unconscious and landed right on top of the unconscious Wesley who was in supine position.

Theoden saw the Uruks on causeway brought in a battering ram, "Brace the gate!" The men of Rohan below pushed the gate while the others above hurled rocks and spears at the crew. "Hold them! Stand firm!" the king shouted.

Aragorn and Gimli began regaining conscious when the Uruks entered through the gap. "For Aragorn!" the dwarf shouted and jumped at the Uruks from the battlements.

"Gimli!" the Dunedain shouted as the dwarf took a few Uruks down before being knocked off balance. Aragorn shouted in another language causing the elves on ground released a volley of arrows, and then ordered the elves to draw swords and charge. Aragorn shoved a pike apart and decapitated an Uruk.

Legolas took an Uruk's shield and slid it ahead. He jumped on and skated downwards while shooting the Uruks on the way. The elf had the shield flew right at an Uruk's chest and stabbed an Uruk with an arrow.

Alan and Wesley managed to regain consciousness. They first used their pistols to pick off the Uruks as they were getting close to the gap. The V.S.S.E. agents switched to their shotguns and began sweeping the Uruks like broomsticks in close range. The blasted Uruks crashed into the others behind them and they were knocked into the ground. By doing so, the two young men attempted to suppress the flooding of Uruks through the gap.

Aragorn helped Gimli back into his feet and the two rejoined the fight.


	18. Retreat to the Keep

No matter how many Uruks were slaughtered, more replaced the fallen. Legolas knifed the Uruks, Gimli hacked another Uruk, and Aragorn slashed another Uruk. Alan and Wesley suppressed the flooding through the gap using their shotguns.

"Aragorn! Fall back to the Keep! Get your men out of there!" Theoden shouted.

Aragorn shouted in another language telling the elves including Haldir to retreat.

"What are you doing? What are you stopping for?" Gimli shouted while struggling as Legolas and Wesley had to carry him.

Alan drew out his pistol to cover his friend, the elf, and the dwarf while retreating.

Unknown to the V.S.S.E. agents, Haldir was stabbed on the arm by an Uruk that he killed before being slashed by another behind him. Aragorn hurried to Haldir but was too late. The Dunedain punched another Uruk and lunged onto another ladder that was raised behind the wall before rejoining the others in the keep.

The battering ram made a hole in the gate and killed a man of Rohan during the process. "Brace the gate!" another man of Rohan shouted. However, the Uruk crossbowmen aimed through the hole and fired at the defenders.

"Hold them!" the men with bows returned fire at the Uruk crossbowmen.

"To the gate. Draw your swords!" the king said to his subordinates.

The men of Rohan below struggled to hold the gate despite Theoden and the captains lent them hands. After the king sliced an arm of an Uruk that was strangling a captain, he was speared by another Uruk. Theoden was injured on the shoulder nevertheless returned the favor by skewering the attacker's throat with another spear. "Make way!" the captain shouted. "We can't hold much longer," he told the king as the men continued to struggle holding off the Uruks. "Hold them!" Theoden shouted when Aragorn arrived slashing the Uruks that jumped through the hole.

"How long do you need?" the Dunedain asked when Gimli arrived.

"As long as you can give me."

"Gimli!" Aragorn shouted to the dwarf.

Aragorn and Gimli went through another door. The man tossed the dwarf who requested it to the causeway and he jumped in. The dwarf swung his axe at the Uruks and the Dunedain slashed the Uruks.

Alan and Wesley joined the men of Rohan in the battlements of Keep. This time, the V.S.S.E. agents fired their MP7s on the Uruks in the causeway helping Aragorn and Gimli. The bullets sent the Uruks not standing near the edges collapsing or flying midair from headshots whereas the bullets sent the Uruks near the edges falling to their deaths.

"Shore up the door!" Theoden shouted.

"Make way!" the men brought wood and nails.

"Follow me to the barricade!"

"Watch our backs!"

The Uruks brought in two ballistae and loaded them with grappling hooks.

"Throw another one over here!" a man below shouted.

"Higher!" the king instructed.

The ballistae fired the grappling hooks at the battlements and the Uruks held onto ropes. "Now what?" Alan muttered as he saw hordes of Uruks held onto taller ladders while pulling the ropes. When one of the taller ladders landed, it had steel grips locking into the battlements so that those ladders could not be knocked. Alan switched to his pistol to pick off the Uruks that were in the battlements while helping his allies.

Legolas noticed the second tall ladder was raised and released an arrow that cut the rope so that the tall ladder could fall crushing the Uruks that were on the ladder and some of them fell off to their deaths.

Wesley saw the third tall ladder was raised and he readied his pistol. The V.S.S.E. agent fired one round on the rope so that the tall ladder could fall crushing the Uruks that were on the ladder and some of them fell off to their deaths.

"Hold fast the gate!" a man shouted below at the time Aragorn and Gimli continued holding off the Uruks on causeway.

"Gimli! Aragorn! Get out of there!" Theoden shouted before putting the wood into the gap.

"Aragorn!" Legolas got the duo's attention while throwing in the rope that Aragorn held on while holding onto Gimli. Alan and Wesley helped their allies pulling the Dunedain and dwarf up to the keep. At the time Aragorn and Gimli reached the keep, the other two taller ladders locked onto the battlements of the keep.

"Pull everybody back. Pull them back," Theoden ordered.

"Fall back! Fall back!" the captain passed the order.

"They have broken through! The castle is breached. Retreat!" the king shouted when the Uruks on causeway broke the gate open.

"Fall back!" the captain shouted.

"Retreat!" Theoden shouted.

"Hurry! Inside. Get them inside!" Aragorn directed the men of Rohan and elves to the narrow pathway to retreat.

"Into the Keep!" the captain shouted.

Alan and Wesley used their shotguns to suppress the flow of Uruks covering everyone when they were retreating to the keep.


	19. Cavalry has Arrived

At dawn, Helm's Deep was overrun by Uruk-hai and some of them waved the banners of the white hand. The crew of Uruks used the battering ram on the door that the remaining men of Rohan took whatever they could to barricade.

"The fortress is taken! It is over," Theoden spoke in a hopeless tone.

"You're out of your mind," said Alan.

"You said this fortress will never while your men defending it! They still defend it! They've died defending it!" Aragorn spoke angrily.

"Is there a way to evacuate the women and children?" Wesley asked but the kind did not respond.

"Is there no other way?" Aragorn asked.

"There is one passage. It leads into the mountains. They will not get far. The Uruk-hai are too many," a captain replied.

"Tell the women and children to go ahead, we'll buy you time for the evacuation," Wesley told the captain who then went off.

"So much death. What can Men do against such reckless hate?" Theoden asked.

"You majesty, this is not the time for you to despair. The morale of your men is counting on you and despair will only weaken it. You want to prevent your people from taking more casualties. Show them that their king's fighting spirit is not dead," Wesley said to the king.

"How can I do that?" the king asked.

"Ride out with me. Ride out and meet them," Aragorn spoke of a solution.

"For death and glory."

"For Rohan. For your people."

"For those who fallen protecting this kingdom from Saruman," said Wesley.

"The sun is rising," said Gimli.

"Look to my coming at first light on the fifth day. At dawn, look to the east," Wesley and Aragorn recalled Gandalf's words.

"Yes, yes. The horn of Helm Hammerhand shall sound in the Deep one last time," Theoden was back on track.

"Yes!" the dwarf shouted.

"Let this be the hour when we draw swords together," Theoden placed his hand on Aragorn's shoulder.

Gimli went to blow the horn while Theoden, Aragorn, Legolas, and the remaining men mounted on horses.

"Fell deeds awake. Now for wrath! Now for ruin! And a red dawn!" the king put on his helmet. Gimli blew the horn at the second the Uruks broke open the door. "Forth Eorlingas!" the king shouted his battle cry. Theoden led the Rohan cavalry slashing and trampling the Uruks on their way through the causeway into the fields.

Alan and Wesley fired their pistols at the Uruks giving them headshots sending them flying midair while they were on their way out. When the V.S.S.E. agents joined their allies in the field, they saw a white rider appeared uphill causing the Uruks to turn their attention to him.

"Gandalf," Wesley muttered.

"Theoden King stands alone," the White Rider muttered.

"Not alone," the young exiled captain appeared. "Rohirrim!" he shouted while drawing his sword.

"The wizard made it in time with reinforcements," said Alan.

"Eomer," Theoden recognized the young exiled captain.

"To the king!" Eomer shouted as the cavalry reinforcements began charging and the Uruk pikemen readied their pikes to counter the cavalry. Luckily, the glaring sunlight blinded the Uruk pikemen enabling the cavalry reinforcements to break through joining the fight.

Alan and Wesley picked off the Uruks in the field using their pistols without hitting their allies accidentally. "Victory! We have victory!" Theoden shouted as the Uruks began retreating.

"I don't recall a forest being here," Alan spoke of a strange forest as the men pressed on.

"Stay out of the forest! Keep away from the trees!" Eomer shouted causing the men to stop.

Once the last Uruk went into the forest, there was movement in the trees and the retreating Uruks all screamed for their lives.

The cleanup operation began but Gimli smoked his pipe while sitting on one of his kills. "Final count, 42," said Legolas.

"42? That's not bad for a pointy-eared Elvish princeling. I myself am sitting pretty on 43," said the dwarf.

"43," the prince of Mirkwood shot the dead Uruk.

"He was already dead," Gimli insisted.

"He was twitching."

"He was twitching because he's got my axe embedded in his nervous system!" the dwarf moved the axe embedded onto the carcass' brain causing it to move.

"Sounds like you made a high score," said Wesley.

"High score? I suppose you and Alan did better," said the dwarf.

"Alan and I scored higher than you and Legolas."

"How many?"

"400 to 500. Alan and I combined," Wesley gave out the score causing Gimli to cough.

"400 to 500? That's impressive," Legolas commented.

"Nonsense. If it weren't for their powerful weapons, they would've gotten less," Gimli disagreed.

"I think it will take more than just weapons to make you a V.S.S.E. agent," said Wesley.

The V.S.S.E. agents and their allies all looked up into the horizon at the time the elves began their journey home and the cleanup operation was over with the dead were buried. "Sauron's wrath will be terrible, his retribution swift. The battle for Helm's Deep is over. The battle for Middle-earth is about to begin. All our hopes now lie with two little Hobbits somewhere in the wilderness," Gandalf stated the fact.


	20. The Dark Wizard Falls

Meanwhile, Merry and Pippin befriended an ent called Treebeard. He took the hobbits to the ent moot where the other ents gathered to discuss whether they would go to war or not. To Merry's disappointment, the ents refused and Treebeard to take the hobbits home. Pippin talked Treebeard to go south to Isengard so that he could witness the deforestation Saruman caused. As a result, the ents with the hobbits participating laid siege on Isengard and destroyed the dam flooding the place killing all the orcs. Afterwards, the hobbits took out whatever they could find in the storeroom.

Gandalf, Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, Theoden, Eomer, another captain of Rohan, Alan, and Wesley traveled through the forest to Isengard. When they arrived, two hobbits were celebrating. "Welcome, my lords, to Isengard!" said Merry holding a pipe.

"You young rascals! A merry hunt you've led us on and now we find you feasting and smoking!" Gimli spoke in an angry tone.

"We are sitting on a field of victory enjoying a few well-earned comforts. The salted pork is particularly good," said Pippin holding his pipe.

"Salted pork?" said the dwarf.

"Hobbits," Gandalf muttered with disbelief.

"I hope it isn't too early for you two to celebrate," said Alan.

"I'm glad both of you are alright," said Wesley.

"We're under orders from Treebeard who's taken over management of Isengard," Merry replied.

"I can tell that both of you made a new friend here to keep you all safe."

To the wonder of the V.S.S.E. agents, there were humanoid trees that they had never seen before. One of them they guessed as Treebeard said, "Young Master Gandalf, I'm glad you've come. Wood and water, stock and stone I can master. But there is a wizard to manage here, locked in his tower."

"Show yourself," Aragorn muttered.

"Be careful. Even in defeat, Saruman is dangerous," Gandalf warned.

"Well, let's just have his head and be done with it," Gimli spoke impatiently.

"No. We need him alive. We need him talk," Gandalf countered the dwarf's statement.

"It won't be easy. We should at least give it a try," said Wesley.

"You have fought many wars and slain many men, Theoden King, and made peace afterwards," Saruman appeared at the top of the tower. "Can we not take counsel together as we once did, my old friend? Can we not have peace, you and I?"

"We shall have peace. We shall have peace when you answer for the burning of the Westfold and the children that lie dead there! We shall have peace when the lives of the soldiers whose bodies were hewn even as they lay dead against the gates of the Hornburg, are avenged! When you hang from a gibbet for the sport of your own crows, we shall have peace!" Theoden shouted angrily.

"Gibbets and crows? Dotard!" the enemy leader hissed. "What do you want, Gandalf Greyhame? Let me guess. The Key of Orthanc or perhaps the Keys of Barad-dur itself along with the crowns of the seven kings and the rods of the Five Wizards!"

"Your treachery has already cost many lives. Thousands more are now at risk. But you could save them, Saruman. You were deep in the enemy's counsel," Gandalf stated the fact.

"So you have come here for information. I have some for you," Saruman took out a sphere that Gandalf recognized as a palantir. "Something festers in the heart of Middle-earth. Something that you have failed to see. But the Great Eye has seen it. Even now he and his ally press their advantages. Their attacks will come soon. You're all going to die," he put back the palantir when Gandalf had Shadowfax stood forward. "But you know this, don't you, Gandalf? You cannot think that this Ranger will ever sit upon the throne of Gondor. This exile, crept from the shadows, will never be crowned king," the enemy leader eyed Aragorn. "Gandalf does not hesitate to sacrifice those closest to him those he professes to love. Tell me, what words of comfort did you give the Halfling before you sent him to his doom? The path that you have set him on can only lead to death," Saruman made a reference to Frodo.

"I've heard enough!" Gimli spoke impatiently. "Shoot him. Stick an arrow in his gob," he said to Legolas.

Wesley noticed his friend readying his pistol and made a gesture to hold.

"No," Gandalf held his hand to his friends. "Come down, Saruman, and your life will be spared."

"Save your pity and your mercy. I have no use for it!" the enemy leader rebuffed and casted a fireball at Gandalf.

"Look out!" the V.S.S.E. agents shouted in unison. To everybody's surprise, Gandalf and his steed were unharmed by the flames. "Saruman, your staff is broken," said Gandalf when at the time the enemy leader's staff shattered.

"Well, if it isn't the V.S.S.E. I've been hearing about. I thought the same guy would return," Saruman turned to the V.S.S.E. agents.

"The V.S.S.E. has different agents for different tasks. Unexpectedly, we have to eliminate Sauron so that we can get out of this world," said Wesley.

"I don't care who you are and where you are from. You will all meet your demises at the hands of Dark Lord Sauron. Otherwise, someone else will seal your fates," Saruman spoke before Wormtongue appeared behind him.

"Grima, you need not follow him. You were not always as you are now. You were once a Man of Rohan. Come down," Theoden called out.

"A Man of Rohan? What is the house of Rohan but a thatched barn where brigands drink in the reek and their brats roll on the floor with the dogs?" Saruman spoke insultingly. "The victory at Helm's Deep does not belong to you, Theoden Horse-master. You are a lesser son of greater sires."

"Grima, come down. Be free of him," Theoden ignored the enemy leader while speaking to Wormtongue.

"Free? He will never be free," said Saruman.

"No," Wormtongue muttered.

"Get down, cur!" the enemy leader smacked his spy on the cheek.

"Saruman! You were deep in the enemy's counsel. Tell us what you know!" Gandalf shouted.

"You withdraw your guard, and I will tell you where your doom will be decided. I will not be held prisoner here," Saruman spoke his last words before being backstabbed by his spy who used a dagger.

Alan fired one round of his pistol at the head of Wormtongue sending him flying midair and Saruman falling from the tower until he was impaled onto a spiked wheel, "This should keep his mouth shut."

"Send word to all our allies and to every corner of Middle-earth that still stands free. The enemy moves against us. We need to know where he will strike," said Gandalf.

The wheel turned causing the palantir to fell off from Saruman's body before it was sunk. "The filth of Saruman is washing away. Trees will come back to live here. Young trees. Wild trees," Treebeard muttered.

"Pippin!" Aragorn shouted when the hobbit dismounted from the horse they shared.

"Bless my bark!" said the ent when Pippin took the palantir from the water.

"Peregrin Took! I'll take that, my lad. Quickly, now," Gandalf took the palantir and wrapped it into a piece of cloth.


	21. Post-Battle Celebration

After the returning to Edoras since the deaths of the treacherous Saruman and his former minion Wormtongue, everyone gathered in the Golden Hall and Eowyn bowed while presenting her uncle a cup.

"Tonight we remember those who gave their blood to defend this country. Hail the victorious dead," Theoden announced.

"Hail!" everyone shouted holding out their mugs and drank.

People began celebrating the victory at Helm's Deep as they were eating, drinking, and talking amongst one another.

"Are you sure that this is the right time to celebrate?" Alan asked.

"At least it gives people the chance to relax and to take their mind off the war. Perhaps some peace and quiet would do," Wesley replied.

The V.S.S.E. agents noticed the elf and dwarf were about to play some sort of game.

"No pauses. No spills," Eomer gave Legolas a mug.

"And no regurgitation," said Gimli.

"So it's a drinking game?" Legolas asked.

"Last one standing wins," the dwarf chuckled.

"Mind if we join?" Wesley asked.

"Of course not, the more the merrier," Gimli spoke with fun.

"What'll we drink to? Let's drink to victory! To victory!" some of the men said.

The men and dwarf began drinking while Legolas remained wary.

The drinking progressed as Alan, Wesley, Legolas, and Gimli drank beer one mug after another.

"Here, here. It's the Dwarves that go swimming with little, hairy women," the dwarf muttered and burped.

"I feel something. A slight tingle in my fingers. I think it's affecting me," Legolas muttered.

"I can't take much more of this," said Alan.

"What did I say? He can't hold his liquor," Gimli spoke in a drunk tone before fell backwards onto the floor passed out.

"Game over," Legolas muttered.

Later, Eowyn approached Wesley giving him a cup of wine, "Westu, Wesley, hal."

"No thank you, my lady. I think I've drank too much," Wesley politely declined.

Merry and Pippin sang and dance simultaneously at a table entertaining the men. Merry accidentally kicked a mug on a Rohan captain pissing him off for seconds, nevertheless the man enjoyed the hobbits singing and dancing.

" _Oh. You can search far and wide._

 _You can drink the whole town dry._

 _But you'll never find a beer so brown._

 _As the one we drink in our hometown._

 _You can drink your fancy ales._

 _You can drink 'em by the flagon._

 _But the only brew for the brave and true."_

Pippin paused as he saw Gandalf looking at him.

"Pippin!" Merry got his friend back on track.

" _But the only brew for the brave and true._

 _Comes from The Green Dragon._ "

The hobbits finished their song and tapped their mugs then drank. There was applause from the men including Wesley.

"Thank you! I win!" said Merry.

"I've never seen hobbits pulling out a show like this," Alan commented.

"I guess hobbits live their merry lives," Wesley agreed.

Aragorn approached Gandalf. "No news of Frodo?" the Dunedain asked.

"No word. Nothing," the wizard replied.

"We have time. Every day, Frodo moves closer to Mordor."

"Do we know that?"

"What does your heart tell you?"

"That Frodo is alive. Yes. Yes, he's alive."


	22. The Burning Midnight

In the Golden Hall of Edoras, everyone was resting. Alan and Wesley slept in two separate beds. Suddenly, someone screaming woke the V.S.S.E. agents up. They went to a room where they found Pippin holding a flaming sphere and heard, "Help! Gandalf, help!" The wizard whose eyes were open woke up abruptly. "Someone help him!" Merry was calling for help.

Alan took the sphere, "It burns!" This caused him to drop it causing Wesley to catch him.

Merry backed away from it and Gandalf covered the sphere with a blanket at the time the flames were off.

"Fool of a Took!" the wizard yelled at Pippin.

"Are you alright, Pippin?" Wesley asked but no response.

Gandalf bent over Pippin and whispered incantations. The hobbit regained conscious panting and was terrified. "Look at me," said the wizard.

"Gandalf, forgive me."

"Look at me," Gandalf repeated. "What did you see?"

"A tree. There was a white tree in a courtyard of stone. It was dead. The city was burning," Pippin replied.

"Minas Tirith? Is that what you saw?"

"I saw … I saw him. I could hear his voice in my head."

"And what did you tell him? Speak!"

"He asked me my name. I didn't answer. He hurt me."

"What did you tell him about Frodo and the Ring?"

The next morning; Alan, Wesley, Gandalf, Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, and Theoden gathered for a meeting.

"There was no lie in Pippin's eyes. A fool but an honest fool he remains. He told Sauron nothing of Frodo and the Ring. We've been strangely fortunate. Pippin saw in the palantir a glimpse of the enemy's plan. His defeat at Helm's Deep showed our enemy two things. First, he knows the heir of Elendil has come forth. Second, the V.S.S.E. proven to be more powerful than Sauron had anticipated. Men are not weak as he supposed. There is courage still, strength enough perhaps to challenge him. Sauron fear this. He will not risk the peoples of Middle-earth uniting under one banner. He will raze Minas Tirith to the ground before he sees a king return to the throne of Men," Gandalf informed everyone and turned to Theoden. "If the beacons of Gondor are lit, Rohan must be ready for war."

"Tell me, why should we ride to the aid of those who did not come to ours? What do we owe Gondor?" Theoden questioned.

"I will go," said Aragorn.

"No!" said Gandalf.

"They must be warned."

"They will be. You must come to Minas Tirith by another road. Follow the river. Look to the black ships," the wizard foresaw something. "Understand this: Things are now in motion that cannot be undone. I ride for Minas Tirith and I won't be going alone. V.S.S.E., I need you two to come with me. If Sauron's forces attack Minas Tirith, you will be the best hope for the defense of this city."

"We'll do our best aiding in defending Minas Tirith," said Wesley.

Gandalf and Pippin rode Shadowfax leading the way. Alan and Wesley rode two horses following them.


	23. The White Tree

Gandalf, Pippin, Alan, and Wesley on horseback were reaching a city made of stone. "It's more like an ancient city," Alan commented.

"Minas Tirith the City of Kings," Gandalf announced.

The V.S.S.E. agents noticed that they were drawing attention from the people of Gondor as they and their companions were riding past the streets.

They went through a courtyard where there was a white tree and it appeared to be withered. "It's the tree. Gandalf. Gandalf," said Pippin.

"Yes, the White Tree of Gondor. The tree of the king. Lord Denethor, however, is not king. He is a steward only, a caretaker of the throne. Now listen carefully. Lord Denethor is Boromir's father. To give him news of his beloved son's death would be most unwise. And do not mention Frodo or the Ring. And say nothing of Aragorn either. In fact, it's better if you don't speak at all, Peregrin Took," Gandalf gave out what he knew and precautions.

"Looks like the tree needs water," Wesley commented on the tree.

Gandalf, Pippin, Alan, and Wesley entered the throne room passing the statues of previous kings. Below the throne there was a man in his mid-50's sitting on a chair.

"Hail Denethor, son of Ecthelion, lord and steward of Gondor. I come with tidings in this dark hour, and with counsel," said Gandalf.

"Perhaps you come to explain this," Denethor showed them a broken object that Pippin found familiar. "Perhaps you come to tell me why my son is dead."

"Boromir died to save us, my kinsman and me. He fell defending us from many foes," the hobbit recalled what he remembered.

"Pippin," said the wizard.

"What are you doing?" Wesley asked.

"I offer you my service, such as it is in payment of this debt," Pippin kneeled.

"This is my first command to you. How did you escape and my son did not? So mighty a man as he was," Denethor demanded.

"The mightiest man may be slain by one arrow and Boromir was pierced by many," Pippin replied causing the steward to sob.

"Get up," Gandalf tapped Pippin. "My lord, there will be a time to grieve for Boromir but it is not now. War is coming. The enemy is on your doorstep. As steward, you are changed with the defense of this city. Where are Gondor's armies? You still have friends. You are not alone in this fight. Send word to Theoden of Rohan. Light the beacons," the wizard turned to Denethor.

"You think you are wise, Mithrandir. Yet for all your subtleties, you have not wisdom. Do you think the eyes of the White Tower are blind? I have seen more than you know. With your left hand you would use me as a shield against Mordor. And with your right you'd seek to supplant me. I know who rides with Theoden of Rohan. Oh, yes. Word has reached my ears of this Aragorn, son of Arathorn. And I tell you now, I will not bow to this Ranger from the North, last of a ragged house long bereft of lordship," the steward glared.

"Authority is not given to you to deny the return of the king, steward."

"The rule of Gondor is mine! And no other's!" Denethor stood up and then pointed at Gandalf's allies. "Not even the … V.S.S.E. can take it away from me!"

"You let Gondor fight Mordor alone? You're out of your mind," Alan spoke in a rather disapproving tone.

"Enough!" Gandalf stood between them. "Come," he ordered and they turned to exit while Denethor returned to his seat continued grieving. "All has turned to vain ambition. He would even use his grief as a cloak."

"I really dislike that guy," Alan confided in his friends.

"Me too," Wesley agreed. "What do you know about the White Tree?" he asked the wizard.

"A thousand years this city has stood. Now, at the whim of a madman, it will fall. And the White Tree, the tree of the king, will never bloom again," said Gandalf.

"Why are they still guarding it?" Pippin asked regarding the men wearing armor, cloak, helmets with wings, and wielding spears.

"They guard it because they have hope. A faint and fading hope that one day it will flower. That a king will come and this city will be as it once was before it fell into decay. The old wisdom born out of the West was forsaken. Kings made tombs more splendid than the houses of the living and counted the old names of their descent dearer than the names of their sons. Childless lords sat in aged halls, musing on heraldry or in high, cold towers, asking questions of the stars. And so the people of Gondor fell into ruin. The line of kings failed. The White Tree withered. The rule of Gondor was given over to lesser men," Gandalf gave out a history.

"Mordor," Pippin muttered as he, the wizard, and their allies watched the horizon.

"Yes, there it lies. The city has dwelt ever in the sight of its shadow."

"A storm is coming."

"This is not the weather of the world. This is a device of Sauron's making. A broil of fume he sends ahead of his host. The Orcs of Mordor have no love of daylight so he covers the face of the sun to ease their passage along the road to war. When the Shadow of Mordor reaches this city, it will begin."

"Well, Minas Tirith, very impressive. So where are we off to next?"

"Oh, it's too late for that, Peregrin. There's no leaving this city. Help must come to us."

"I guess it is us who will be calling for help," Wesley muttered.

"Precisely, Denethor will not do it," the wizard confirmed to their next move.

Later at night, Gandalf smoked and Pippin was about to try a new outfit. Alan was looking at the horizon and Wesley spoke about the outfit, "I hope it fits."

"So I imagine this is just a ceremonial position. I mean, they don't actually expect me to do any fighting. Do they?" said the hobbit.

"You're in the service of the steward now. You'll have to do as you're told, Peregrin Took," said Gandalf.

"What happened to Boromir is not your fault. And you voluntarily serve his father," said Wesley.

"Ridiculous Hobbit. Guard of the Citadel," the wizard coughed a bit and Pippin prepared a mug of water for him. "Thank you."

"There's no more stars. Is it time?" the hobbit went out to the balcony joining them.

"Yes."

"It's so quiet."

"It's the deep breath before the plunge."

"I don't want to be in a battle, but waiting on the edge of one I can't escape is even worse," said Pippin.

"Nobody especially the V.S.S.E. wants to be in battle. Back in our world, the battles against crime are endless," Wesley spoke in comparison.

"Is there any hope, guys, for Frodo and Sam?" the hobbit asked.

"There never was much hope. Just a fool's hope," Gandalf replied.

"If those two fail, we'll be doomed," Alan muttered.

When everyone looked at the fire from Mount Doom, Gandalf stated the fact. "Our enemy is ready. His full strength's gathered. Not only Orcs, but Men as well. Legions of Haradrim from the south, mercenaries from the coast. All will answer Mordor's call. This will be the end of Gondor as we know it. Here the hammer stroke will fall hardest. If the river is taken, if the garrison at Osgiliath falls, the last defense of this city will be gone."

"But we have the White Wizard and the V.S.S.E. That's got to count for something," said Pippin.

"Sauron will first send his deadliest servant to kill you," the wizard was concerned.

"Who is Sauron's deadliest servant?" Alan asked.

"The one who will lead Mordor's armies in war. The one they say no living man can kill. The Witch King of Angmar. You've met him before. He stabbed Frodo on Weathertop. He is the lord of the Nazgul, the greatest of the Nine. Minas Morgul is his lair," Gandalf gave out what he knew.

"How is that possible? The wraith that stabbed Frodo looked all the same as the others," Alan spoke in disbelief.

"He was not in his full power when he encountered both of you. He was searching for Frodo and the Ring. The Witch King has become stronger since the encounter and will not look the same as before," the wizard stated the fact.

"If no living man can kill the Witch-king, what can kill him?" Wesley wondered.

"Look over there," Alan pointed to a green light.

"We come to it at last. The great battle of our time. The board is set. The pieces are moving," the wizard replied.


	24. Battle in Osgiliath

Alan and Wesley rode to Osgiliath guessing that Sauron's army would strike there. They were approached a group of men, some were in brown clothing with cloaks whereas the others wore armor. "Can we speak to your leader?" Wesley asked.

"Who are you?" the man in brown clothing appeared to be their leader asked.

"This is Alan Dunaway. I'm Wesley Lambert. What is your name?" Wesley made introductions.

"I'm Faramir, son of Denethor," the captain introduced himself.

"Son of Denethor? Are you …" Alan could not say further.

"Boromir's brother. I know about my brother's demise," Faramir finished.

"Did you by chance encounter Frodo and Sam?" Wesley asked.

"They have passed this way. Why are you two here?" Faramir confirmed.

"Gandalf said that Sauron's forces will strike here soon and we're to provide support."

"I don't know where the orcs will be coming from."

Something hit the ground hard causing everyone to check and it was a soldier with an arrow on the chest.

"They're not coming from the north. To the river. Quick. Quick. Go. Come on," Faramir ordered his men and everyone took positions near the river. "You have arrived at the right time," he said to his new allies as they watched the orcs were nearing the river bank on rafts.

At the moment, the rafts landed and the orcs got off. Alan and Wesley readied their pistols waiting for the signal to attack. "Ready to make some noise?" Alan asked.

"Oh yeah," Wesley confirmed.

The men engaged the orcs clashing blades with them. "Hold! Hold them!" a man shouted. Faramir stabbed an orc and slashed another.

Alan and Wesley opened fire at the orcs giving them headshots. The 45 caliber bullets sent the orcs flying midair when the unseen projectiles landed onto the orcs' heads. They had to steady their aim to avoid giving their allies friendly fires.

Even with the assistance of their new allies, men were getting butchered by the orcs. No matter how many orcs the two powerful young men killed, more replaced the fallen with more rafts landing. Unknown to the men, orc reinforcements fixed a bridge so that they could storm the city.

* * *

Meanwhile, Pippin climbed all the way to the signal fire with the guards noticing. Gandalf watched the hobbit successfully threw a burning lamp into the pyre and climbed down. The hermits living in the mountains lit the pyres and waved for the others to light the other pyres. As a result, Aragorn spotted one of the beacons when he was smoking his pipe. After getting word to Theoden, the king decided to mobilize the Rohirrim to aid Gondor.

* * *

The situation in Osgiliath was not going well as the men of Gondor were losing despite the aid of the two V.S.S.E. agents. No matter how many orcs were killed, there were more replacing the fallen.

"Come with me," Faramir said to Alan and Wesley leading the way.

"Faramir!" the grey-haired man shouted causing the captain and their allies to move aside so that the rangers loosed the arrows on the orc pursuers. "We can't hold them. The city is lost."

"Tell the men to break cover. We ride for Minas Tirith," Faramir ordered.

"Nazgul," a man muttered when there were blood-curtailing screeches.

"Take cover!" another man shouted.

"Not those black riders again," Alan muttered seeing the hooded figures he recognized in the sky.

"They're bringing in flying beasts," Wesley spoke about their steeds.

Two black riders on flying creatures swooped knocking the men from the ruins.

"Fall back! Fall back to Minas Tirith!" Faramir shouted. Wesley and Alan emptied their clips of their pistols so that the grey-haired man could follow. Faramir, his lieutenant, the V.S.S.E. agents, and most of the men mounted on horses then fled the city. "Retreat! Retreat!"

"Run for your lives!" a man shouted, but some of the men were on foot.

"Keep going!"

"It's the Nazgul!"

"Take cover, my lord!"

"It's coming!"

"Yah! Yah!" Alan kicked his horse on the flanks so it could speed up.

The V.S.S.E. agents decided to focus riding back to safety while conserving the ammo.

"Gandalf is coming!" Wesley shouted spotting the wizard on Shadowfax and Pippin was with him.

When Shadowfax got in range, Gandalf casted a powerful light from his staff causing the Ringwraiths on Fellbeasts to back off.

"Pull!" a Gondor soldier shouted as the gates were opened for the retreating men, Gandalf, and V.S.S.E. agents to enter.

People of Minas Tirith began gathering around the survivors. "Mithrandir," Faramir approached the wizard. "They broke through our defenses. They've taken the bridge and the west bank. Battalions of Orcs are crossing the river."

"It is as Lord Denethor predicted. Long has he foreseen this doom," a man argued.

"Foreseen and done nothing," Gandalf countered the statement. "Faramir? Is he not the first Halfling to have crossed your path?" the wizard noticed Faramir was staring at Pippin.

"No."

"I knew it," Alan muttered.

"You've seen Frodo and Sam?" Pippin asked Faramir and the man nodded in response.

"Where? When?" Gandalf questioned.

"In Ithilien. Not two days ago. They're with a Protoss called Vorazun and a man called Tosh. Gandalf, they're taking the road to the Morgul Vale."

"And then the pass of Cirith Ungol."

"What does that mean? What's wrong?" Pippin asked.

"Faramir, tell me everything. Tell me all you know," said Gandalf.

" _I guess there will bad news_ ," Wesley thought.


	25. The Suicidal Charge

"This is how you would serve your city? You would risk its utter ruin?" Denethor spoke in an angry tone.

"I did what I judged to be right," Faramir tried to reason with his father as a start.

"What you judged to be right. You sent the Ring of Power into Mordor in the hands of a witless Halfling," Denethor expressed disappointment. "It should have been brought back to the Citadel to be kept safe. Hidden. Dark and deep in the vaults … not to be used. Unless at the uttermost end of need."

"I would not use the Ring. Not if Minas Tirith were falling in ruin and I alone could save her."

"Ever you desire to appear lordly and gracious … as a king of old. Boromir would have remembered his father's need. He would have brought me a kingly gift."

"Boromir would not have brought the Ring. He would have stretched out his hand to this thing and taken it. He would've fallen."

"You know nothing of this matter!"

"He would have kept it for his own. And when he returned … you would not have known your son."

"Boromir was loyal to me! Not some wizard's pupil!" Denethor shouted before there was movement.

"Father?"

"My son," Denethor spoke in an eccentric happy tone. "Leave me," he spoke in an angry tone.

When Faramir got out, he found his allies outside, "Eavesdropping, haven't you?"

"It is your father that worries us. We fear that his hunger for power would risk the ruin of this city. There's no way that the Ring will save Gondor if it is brought here like he said, but it will aid Sauron's forces in sacking Minas Tirith. You did the right thing letting Frodo continue with his quest," Wesley voiced concern.

"It was a hard choice to make at the first place, whether to bring the Ring here or let Frodo and his group destroy it in Mordor," Faramir admitted.

"It's a good thing that you did what your brother would not do. With the Ring destroyed, there will be peace throughout Middle-earth. Do you want that?" Wesley asked and Faramir nodded as a reply.

* * *

In the Mordor-occupied Osgiliath, the Witch-king on his Fellbeast gave orders to his orc second-in-command, "Send forth all legions. Do not stop the attack until the city is taken. Slay them all."

"What of the wizard?"

"I'll deal with the wizard."

"What about the V.S.S.E.?"

"I will break them."

* * *

In the throne room, Pippin kneeled in front of Denethor. Faramir and the V.S.S.E. agents were present when the hobbit made his speech to the steward. "Here do I swear fealty and service to Gondor in peace or war, in living or dying, from … From this hour henceforth … until my lord release me … or death take me," Pippin swore.

"And I shall not forget it … nor fail to reward that which is given," Denethor stood up and had Pippin kissed the small ruby on his ring.

Alan and Wesley watched with contempt. " _Man, I hate this guy even more_ ," Alan kept his thought to himself.

"Fealty with love," the steward tipped the hobbit's head to face him. "Valor with honor," Denethor walked to the table for his meal. "Disloyalty with vengeance," the steward began eating. "I do not think we should so lightly abandon the outer defenses … defenses that your brother long held intact."

"What would you have me do?" Faramir asked.

"I will not yield the river in Pelennor unfought. Osgiliath must be retaken."

"My lord, Osgiliath is overrun."

"Much must be risked in war. Is there a captain here who still has the courage to do his lord's will?"

"You wish now that our places had been exchanged … that I had died and Boromir had lived," Faramir spoke when tears began to flood his eyes.

"Yes," Denethor hesitated before replying. "I wish that."

"Since you were robbed of Boromir, I will do what I can in his stead," Faramir bowed before heading out. "If I should return, think better of me, Father."

"That will depend on the manner of your return."

Alan and Wesley walked out of the throne room with Faramir while the hobbit had to entertain the steward with a song.

"Faramir, you don't have to do this," said Wesley.

"I will gladly give my life to protect this city."

"Why can't you just do it here?" said Alan.

"Better trying to retake Osgiliath than sit here doing nothing," Faramir spoke with a fatalistic tone.

"Do you think your father will mourn for you if you are killed? Will he be proud of you if you succeed?" Wesley asked but Faramir ignored them.

Large battalion of Gondor knights were on horses equipped with swords and shields heading through the streets of Minas Tirith. Some of the citizens of Minas Tirith tossed flowers to them and there were sad faces from them.

"Faramir!" Gandalf shouted to the leader of the knights. "Faramir! Your father's will has turned to madness. Do not throw away your life so rashly."

"Where does my allegiance lie if not here? This is the city of the Men of Numenor. I will gladly give my life to defend her beauty, her memory, her wisdom," said Faramir.

"Your father loves you, Faramir. He will remember it before the end," the wizard spoke in an ominous tone.

The people of Gondor saw Faramir and the Gondor knights attempting to retake Osgiliath after they passed the gate. Alan and Wesley were watching from the courtyard of the citadel.

The orcs in Osgiliath saw the incoming cavalry and the orc archers nocked their bows. Faramir drew his sword and shouted, "Charge!"

When the Gondor knights were approaching Osgiliath, the orc archers drew their bows. "Fire!" the orc leader shouted signaling the loose of the arrow volley.

The V.S.S.E. agents watched with disgust that no Gondor knight survived the arrow volley.

"What kind of a father would send his last son to his death like that?" Alan muttered with contempt.

"More like the one who chose power over his family," said Wesley. "I don't think there's anything we can do."

* * *

The orcs stabilized the bridge in Osgiliath and they were moving everything.

"March! March! March! March! March!" an orc ordered as the trolls pushed siege towers across the bridge.

Hours later, approximately 200 thousand orcs began gathering in the Pelennor fields while drummer trolls provided steady beats and mountain trolls moved siege towers.


	26. Battle in Minas Tirith

Soon after the army of Rohan was assembled to be five thousand in Dunharrow, Elrond sought out Aragorn informing him of Arwen's condition and the movements of Sauron's forces. The elf lord gave the heir to the throne of Gondor a sword that was re-forged and it could be used to summon an army deadlier than any that walked the earth. Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli went to seek out the army Elrond mentioned while the army of Rohirrim began moving to Gondor. Eowyn disguised as a Rohirrim took Merry with her defying both her uncle and her brother without them noticing. Despite Aragorn appeared to fail to talk the king of the dead to his cause initially, the army of dead agreed to fight for the heir to the throne of Gondor after the trio saw a fleet of Corsair ships.

* * *

The Mordor army was in position to lay siege on Minas Tirith and the orcs made war chants.

"Open the gate! Quick!" a guard above the gate ordered as he saw something.

A horse made it back to the city alive dragging its unconscious rider who appeared to be the leader. The gate opened until it was sufficient for the horse to pass through then locked it quick.

Men carried the stretcher that had the unconscious leader to the courtyard of the citadel. Alan and Wesley watched Denethor came out from the citadel with Pippin and several other men.

"Faramir!" the steward ran towards his son. "Say not that he has fallen."

"They were outnumbered. None survived," a man reported.

"I knew it is suicide," Alan muttered softly.

"A frontal assault like that isn't working," Wesley agreed.

The orc leader muttered, "Fear. The city is rank with it. Let us ease their pain." He then gave an order, "Release the prisoners."

"Catapults!" one of the orc leader's subordinates passed the order and laughed at the time the catapults launched human heads.

"My sons are spent. My line has ended," Denethor despaired.

"He's alive!" Pippin checked on Faramir.

"The House of Stewards has failed," the steward paid no attention to the hobbit

"He needs medicine, my lord."

"My line has ended!" Denethor shouted.

"My lord!" Pippin shouted but it was useless.

Denethor was further horrified to see the Mordor army overrun the fields. "Rohan has deserted us," he despaired. "Theoden betrayed me."

The trolls loaded the catapults with boulders so that the siege engines could attack. The bombardment damaged parts of the city and caused casualties to civilians. One of those boulders landed into a balcony killing a group of local citizens including a mother holding an infant.

"Abandon your posts!" Denethor got everybody's attention. "Flee! Flee for your lives!"

Alan approached the steward who turned to face him, "You're out of your mind." The V.S.S.E. agent slammed his pistol on Denethor's head knocking him unconscious.

"We have to get the Gondor soldiers in position," Wesley said to Gandalf.

"Prepare for battle," the wizard ordered.

"Hurry, men! To the wall! Defend the wall!" Gandalf rode Shadowfax rallying the men of Gondor. "Return to your posts!" This caused the Gondor soldiers to be in position, "Send these foul beasts into the abyss!"

The rubbles were salvaged and the trebuchets launched the available boulders at the Mordor army killing orcs by multiples of 20's.

"These trebuchets have low accuracy but they are defensive still," Wesley commented.

"Stay where you are," the orc leader ordered.

Mordor and Gondor bombarded each other. During the process, one of the trebuchets destroyed a catapult while another trebuchet destroyed a siege tower.

"We need more rubble over here!" one of the crewmen operating a trebuchet shouted.

"Watch out!" some of the Gondor soldiers were killed by the bombardment.

"We need to help them," said Alan. The V.S.S.E. agents began hurrying from the courtyard of the citadel to the battlements.

The orc leader saw a boulder flying towards him. He jumped out of the way and spat on it causing a troll to look at it.

"Not them again," Alan muttered as he heard blood-curtailing screeches coming from the air.

"They're carrying out an air strike," Wesley saw the Nazgul in Fellbeasts joined the fight.

The Fellbeasts swooped to destroy the trebuchets easily and swooped at the Gondor soldiers. The Ringwraiths and their flying steeds screeched causing Pippin to take off his helmet to cover his ears. Alan and Wesley had to cover their ears also when the Ringwraiths and their flying steeds screeched.

Those flying creatures grabbed Gondor soldiers and dropped them to their deaths.

"Hold them back! Do not give in to fear. Stand to your posts! Fight!" Gandalf ordered.

The siege towers pushed by the trolls were getting closer and the Gondor archers fired an arrow volley at the towers.

"Not at the towers! Aim for the trolls! Kill the trolls! Bring them down!" Gandalf shouted causing the Gondor archers to shoot the trolls.

The siege towers that reached the battlements lowered bridges for the orcs to attack. The Gondor soldiers with swords and shields attempted to hold them. Some of the Gondor archers sent the orcs falling off from the siege towers to their deaths. The orcs brought in a battering ram attempting to bring down the gate. The Gondor archers above the gate fired at the orcs especially the crew and the orc archers returned fire.

"We should take out those towers to slow the orc reinforcements," said Wesley.

The V.S.S.E. agents first used their pistols to pick off the orcs by giving them headshots sending them flying midair. When Alan and Wesley reached the edge of the battlements, they switched to their grenade launchers. A V.S.S.E. agent fired a grenade at the base of the tower so that it could crumble and the orcs all fell to their deaths. He would have to reload the gun after each shot. Alan and Wesley had to switch between pistols and grenade launchers to hold off the orcs and destroy the siege towers respectively.

"Fight them back!" Gandalf shouted. "Peregrin Took!" he noticed Pippin. "Go back to the Citadel!"

"They'd called us out to fight," Pippin muttered in a tone like he had forgotten what he was doing.

No matter how many orcs were killed, more replaced the fallen. Gandalf jumped in and engaged the orcs that saw the hobbit. The wizard clubbed the orcs with his staff and slashed the orcs with the Foehammer sword. "This is no place for a Hobbit," said Gandalf and resumed holding off more orcs. Pippin noticed an orc was about to strike the wizard from behind and stabbed it before it could attack. "Guard of the Citadel, indeed," Gandalf spoke as if he was impressed watching the impaled orc fell to the floor dead. "Now, back, up the hill. Quickly. Quick!" this caused Pippin to run off.

The Gondor archers above the gate almost killed the entire crew of the battering ram.

"What are you doing, you useless scum?!" the orc leader yelled.

"The door won't give. It's too strong," said the orc leader's subordinate who was an Uruk-hai.

"Get back there and smash it down."

"But nothing can breach it."

"Grond will breach it," the orc leader smirked maliciously. "Bring up the wolf's head."

At that time, no more siege towers were coming. "What just happened?" Alan asked when the fighting paused.

"Grond! Grond! Grond! Grond!" the orcs chanted as three horned creatures were chained pulling something huge and the trolls were also pushing it.

"With that demolisher, Sauron's forces will break into the city," Wesley predicted guessing that Sauron's forces were bringing in a large battering ram.

* * *

Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli confronted the Corsair fleet only to be mocked by the Corsairs. After the elf fired a warning shot, the army of dead obliterated the Corsairs that occupied the ship.

* * *

At night, the battle of Minas Tirith resumed as the Mordor catapults launched balls of burning hay. The mountain trolls operated Grond and the orcs began gathering in the gate. The Gondor archers above the gate and the orc archers fired at each other.

"Back to the gate! Hurry!" Gandalf shouted as he in Shadowfax leading the Gondor soldiers and archers to the gate. Alan and Wesley went with them.

Meanwhile, Pippin noticed Denethor making preparations on Faramir. The hobbit followed them and attempted stop the steward from burning his last son alive. Despite Pippin's protests, Denethor released him from service and threw him out.

"Steady. Steady," said Gandalf when the large battering ram pounded the gate. Alan and Wesley noticed fear in the men. "You are soldiers of Gondor. No matter what comes through that gate, you will stand your ground," the wizard made a reminder when a large hole was punctured at the gate.

When the gate was broken open, trolls wearing armor and wielding spiked maces stormed in bringing fear to the men of Gondor. "Run!" few of the men attempted to kill the armored trolls but were killed.

"Volley!" Gandalf ordered.

"Fire!" the Gondor archers released an arrow volley that only killed a troll that did not wear armor but it did not do anything to the armored trolls.

Alan and Wesley decided to use the grenade launchers on the armored trolls. A single grenade hit the head of an armored troll instantly killed it.

Following the armored trolls were orcs and human soldiers wearing oriental armor wielding pikes.

The Gondor soldiers with swords and shields clashed blades with the orcs as well as slashing the Mordor human soldiers. The Gondor soldiers with spears skewered some of the orcs while the Gondor archers picked off the foes.

Alan and Wesley switched to their shotguns. They swept the orcs and Sauron's human soldiers when they were in close range blasting multiples of them in wide range. The blasts sent the orcs and men crashing into the others behind them.

Gandalf on Shadowfax slit the throat of an armored troll. No matter how many orcs were killed, more replaced the fallen.

"We can't hold them much longer," said Alan.

"We should retreat," Wesley said to Gandalf.

Meanwhile, Pippin went looking for help. "Come on, soldier! Move it!" a Gondor soldier ordered as the wounded were being taken away.

"Gandalf! Alan! Wesley!" the hobbit shouted passing the men on the way. "Where are Gandalf, Alan, and Wesley?!"

"Retreat!" a Gondor soldier shouted as the men of Gondor all began running.

"The city is breached! Fall back to the second level! Get the women and children out! Get them out! Retreat!" Gandalf ordered.

Alan and Wesley used their machine guns to cover everybody retreating.

The orc leader in the fields ordered, "Move into the city. Kill all in your path." The orcs and armored trolls all stormed the city slaughtering whatever was in their path especially civilians. There were chaos and screaming throughout the streets of Minas Tirith.

"Fight. Fight to the last man! Fight for your lives!" Gandalf ordered. The orcs were overwhelming the exhausted men of Gondor and armored trolls hurled the men of Gondor as if they were projectiles.

Alan and Wesley struggled to help their allies using appropriate weapons for different foes.

"Gandalf! Alan! Wesley!" it was Pippin.

"You shouldn't be here, Pippin," said Alan.

"Denethor has lost his mind! He's burning Faramir alive!" the hobbit informed.

"Up! Quickly!" the wizard helped the hobbit into Shadowfax.

Alan and Wesley ran to keep up with them. Gandalf and Pippin on Shadowfax were intercepted by a Ringwraith in his Fellbeast. Unlike the other Ringwraiths, this one wore a crown-like helmet. When the V.S.S.E. agents arrived to the scene, they guessed that the particular Ringwraith was the Witch-king. "Go back to the abyss. Fall into the nothingness that awaits you and your master," said the wizard.

"Do you not know death when you see it, old man? This is my hour," the Witch-king drew his sword and lit it with fire. As a result, the wizard's staff exploded knocking him and the hobbit into the floor.

"Gandalf!" Pippin shouted.

The Fellbeast pinned the wizard to the floor by roaring and froze the charging hobbit with another roar.

"You have failed. The world of Men will fall," said the Witch-king.

"Not on our watch," Alan got the Witch-king's attention.

"Do you think the V.S.S.E. can stop us? No man can kill me," said the Witch-king.

"We'll see about that. Today, you and your army will die. Your master will be next," said Wesley.

"You, fool! No one can defeat me or my master," the Ringwraith leader raised his sword. However, there was a horn faraway that got his attention. The Witch-king had his Fellbeast flying away from Minas Tirith.

"Rohan has arrived in time," Alan muttered.


	27. Pyre of Denethor

The arrival of the Rohirrim army caused the orc leader to turn to the other threat. At the time he got the orcs in positions, Theoden gave a rallying speech to his men before signaling the charge. The orc archers killed some of the Rohirrim with three arrow volleys; nonetheless the Rohirrim trampled thousands of orcs.

* * *

Meanwhile in Minas Tirith, Shadowfax broke the doors open. Denethor was standing like a martyr on top of the unconscious Faramir in the pyre. "Stay this madness!" the wizard shouted. Alan and Wesley readied their pistols. The guards were paralyzed with fear when they looked at the young men wielding weapons they had not seen before.

Denethor snatched the torch from a man of Gondor, "You may triumph in the field of battle for a day but against the power that has risen in the east. There is no victory." After he threw the torch to light the pyre, Gandalf took a guard's spear and used the unsharpened end to knock the steward off from the pyre. Pippin jumped into the pyre and managed to roll himself along with the unconscious Faramir off the pyre then put out the small fires in him. "No! You will not take my son from me!" Denethor attacked the hobbit.

"No! No!" Pippin struggled.

Alan fired one round of his pistol at Denethor's arm forcing the steward to let the hobbit go while he cried out in pain. Wesley stood in front of Denethor, "Your reign over Gondor is over." The V.S.S.E. agent delivered a roundhouse kick sending the steward flying right into the pyre.

"Faramir," Denethor saw his last son waking up realizing that he was alive. The steward cried in pain when he was caught on fire.

"So passes Denethor, son of Ecthelion," Gandalf muttered watching the burning Denethor running out.

"Serves him right," Alan muttered.

Denethor ran out into the courtyard and committed suicide by jumping off into the lower levels.

* * *

Despite the Rohirrim seemingly sending the orcs to retreat as they butchered thousands of them, Rohirrim turned to see a horde of 20 massive beasts each carrying 50 men on their backs. Theoden had his men attempted to take down those beasts in order to save Gondor, but it was a fatal mistake. The beasts were lethal against cavalry as one of those beasts swung its tusks sweeping the Rohirrim sending them flying into the air. The men on the back of those beasts picked off the Rohirrim with bows and arrows. Nevertheless, the Rohirrim returned fired shooting some of the men down. Eomer tossed a spear that killed the leader of those men and subsequently killed two of the beasts that collided onto each other. After Eowyn threw a spear that killed another of those beasts, she and Merry fell off from the horse. Theoden and Eowyn slashed the orcs. As for the hobbit, orcs were not the only foes he cut but also some of the enemy human soldiers that survived the crash attempted to take on the hobbit. The orc leader was the toughest orc that Eowyn took on and she slashed his leg.

* * *

The men of Gondor were trapped in the second level of the city and a troll was hammering on the barred wooden gates. The remaining soldiers of Gondor readied their weapons and some of them attempted to brace the gate. Alan and Wesley readied their guns in case the enemy broke through.

"I didn't think it would end this way," said Pippin.

"End? No, the journey doesn't end here. Death is just another path one that we all must take. The grey rain curtain of this world rolls back and all turns to silver glass. And then you see it," said Gandalf.

"What, Gandalf? See what?"

"White shores and beyond. A far green country under a swift sunrise."

"Well, that isn't so bad."

"No. No, it isn't."

"So much for the wisdom of a wizard," Alan muttered.

" _I wonder how Theoden's men are doing out there_ ," Wesley thought.


	28. Dog and Fang

While the Mumakil continued to bully the Rohirrim, the Witch-king mortally wounded Theoden. After Eowyn decapitated the Fellbeast, the Witch-king wounded her during the fight.

A group of orcs gathered at the docks as the fleet of Corsair ships arrived. Out of their expectation, the ships were occupied by a man, an elf, and a dwarf. Aragorn and his group had arrived with the army of dead to turn the tide of the battle.

After the Witch-king boasted that no man could kill him, Merry backstabbed him and Eowyn revealed herself to be a woman before finishing the Witch-king off. The orc leader attempted to kill her but he was finished off by a man and dwarf.

Legolas noticed a Mumakil was heading towards him and climbed the beast. After picking off some of the Haradrim, he cut the rope so that the platform could before finishing off the beast.

* * *

Meanwhile in Minas Tirith, there was an explosion that killed some of the Gondor soldiers behind it. In front of the Mordor army was a grey-haired man wearing shades, red tie, leather shoes, a brown trenchcoat, and a blue-collared shirt. "Surprise, surprise," he grinned.

"Wild Dog?!" Wesley recognized the sworn enemy of the V.S.S.E.

"Don't you ever die?!" Alan asked in disbelief causing Gandalf and Pippin to be baffled.

Wild Dog laughed while throwing off his trenchcoat revealing his brown overalls and mechanical gun arm. A blond younger man appeared wearing a pink-collared shirt, purple overalls, white shoes, and purple coat. "Allow me to introduce myself," the younger man threw off his coat. "My name is Wild Fang and it is a pleasure to meet you."

The Mordor army stormed in while the V.S.S.E. agents engaged in combat with Wild Dog and Wild Fang. Wild Fang first fired his C96 Mauser pistol at Alan while Wild Dog sprayed his foes with his Gatling gun arm. Alan used his machine gun to counter the attack of Wild Fang while Wesley used his machine gun to counter Wild Dog before killing an incoming troll.

Gandalf had to use his wizard blast to sweep multiple orcs while Pippin helped out stabbing the orcs. The Gondor soldiers and orcs continued clashing with each other. Before Wild Fang could kick on the hobbit, Gandalf countered him with a lightning sword. Wesley quickly pelted Wild Dog with his machine gun before the criminal could fire his C96 Mauser on the wizard.

Alan used his shotgun first to sweep multiple orcs before countering Wild Fang while Wesley stopped Wild Dog from firing his rocket launcher. However, the Mordor army was pushing them backwards. Wild Fang fired at Wesley and the V.S.S.E. agent countered him with his machine gun. "Die!" Wild Dog attempted to use his pistol on Alan and the V.S.S.E. agent countered the attack with his shotgun.

After the V.S.S.E. agents repositioned, Wesley used his shotgun to prevent Wild Fang from kicking him and Alan used his shotgun to prevent Wild Dog from using both of his weapons at both of them.

Alan and Wesley noticed Wild Dog was about to use his flamethrower on their allies. Gandalf used his lightning sword to prevent the attack causing Wild Dog to order, "Get them, Fang!"

"I'll take care of them," Wild Fang attempted to cover his master's retreat.

Wesley fired his machine gun to stop Wild Fang from shooting their allies. Wild Fang attempted to kick Alan but was countered by the shotgun blast while Wild Dog was countered by Wesley's shotgun blast.

"Take that," Wild Fang caught Pippin off guard with a kick and Gandalf stabbed the younger man to counter the attack.

"Move back, Fang!" Wild Dog ordered and Wesley prevented him from firing a rocket.

Wesley prevented Wild Fang from kicking with a shotgun blast while Alan used his machine gun to stop Wild Dog from firing his pistol at them.

After Alan and Wesley took out some of the orcs that attempted to take on them, Wesley used his machine gun to prevent Wild Dog from attacking and Wild Fang attempted to kick whatever object he could find at Alan. Nonetheless, Alan used his machine gun to stop him from kicking another object.

After another troll was down, Wild Dog attempted to blast them with his rocket launcher. Wesley blasted Wild Fang with his shotgun to prevent him using a melee attack on him while Alan used his machine gun to stop Wild Dog from firing another rocket.

To everybody's surprise, green figures arrived and they were obliterating the Morder forces. "Get them, Fang!" Wild Dog ordered.

"I'll take care of them," Wild Fang responded.

The Wild pair was unable to hit the green men that were like spirits and the V.S.S.E. agents stopped them from attacking.

"Eat this!" Wild Dog attempted to fire his Gatling gun on Gandalf. Wesley used his machine gun to stop his foe from attacking while Alan used his machine gun to stop Wild Fang from kicking another object at the ghostly men.

Wild Fang attempted to kick Alan but the V.S.S.E. agent dodged the attack.

"Come on," Wild Fang attempted to try the kick on Gandalf but the wizard used his lightning to counter him.

Pippin managed to pay Wild Fang back by stabbing him in the stomach.

"Eat this!" Wild Dog fired a rocket at Pippin. Wesley lunged to get the hobbit out of the way and Alan countered Wild Dog's attack with his machine gun.

Wild Dog attempted to use his flamethrower on the V.S.S.E. agents and was swept by their shotgun blasts.

Alan, Wesley, Gandalf, Pippin, and the ghostly men closed in on Wild Dog. "Beaten by a couple of young punks and their primitive friends," Wild Dog took out his remote before detonating himself causing the V.S.S.E. agents to jump at their allies so that they would not be caught in the explosion. Wild Fang's body was nowhere to be seen in Minas Tirith and the Mordor army outside the city was in full retreat.

Alan, Wesley, Gandalf, and Pippin made their way out to the fields where the ghostly men gathered in front of Aragorn.

"Release us," said a ghostly king.

"Bad idea. Very handy in a tight spot, these lads, despite the fact they're dead," said Gimli.

"You gave us your word," said the leader of the ghostly man.

"I hold your oath fulfilled. Go. Be at peace," Aragorn made it clear. The king of the dead smiled with joy as he and his army disappeared in peace.

"I take it that you have called for help," said Wesley and Aragorn nodded.

"No!" it was Eomer. "No!" he was crying while cradling his sister whom he presumed dead.

In the House of Healing, the healers helped patched up the wounded. Eomer and Wesley watched Aragorn gave Eowyn medical treatment.

Pippin went out searching for Merry and initially found his elven cloak. Eventually, both hobbits were reunited.


	29. Meeting and Parley

Alan, Wesley, Gandalf, Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, and Eomer gathered in the throne room for a meeting. "Frodo has passed beyond my sight. The darkness is deepening," said Gandalf.

"If Sauron had the Ring, we would know it," said Aragorn.

"It's only a matter of time. He has suffered a defeat, yes … but behind the walls of Mordor, our enemy is regrouping."

"Let him stay there. Let him rot! Why should we care?" Gimli asked while smoking his pipe.

"Because one million Orcs now stand between Frodo and Mount Doom. I've sent him to his death," the wizard spoke and there was remorse in him.

"There's no way they can complete their mission on their own," said Alan.

"If we're to help them, what can we do?" Wesley asked.

"There is still hope for Frodo and his group. He needs time and safe passage across the plains of Gorgoroth. We can give him that," said Aragorn.

"How?" the dwarf asked.

"Draw out Sauron's armies. Empty his lands. Then we gather our full strength and march on the Black Gate."

"We cannot achieve victory through strength of arms," said Eomer.

"Not for ourselves. But we can give Frodo his chance if we keep Sauron's Eye fixed upon us. Keep him blind to all else that moves," said Aragorn.

"A diversion," Legolas muttered.

"So we are the distraction," said Alan.

"Certainty of death, small chance of success, what are we waiting for?" Gimli asked.

"Sauron will suspect a trap. He will not take the bait," Gandalf spoke with concern.

"Oh, I think he will," Aragorn spoke with confidence.

At night, Alan and Wesley followed Aragorn into the throne room where the heir to the throne of Gondor used the Palantir to call Sauron. "Long have you hunted me. Long have I eluded you. No more. Behold the Sword of Elendil," Aragorn showed Sauron the re-forged sword.

The V.S.S.E. agents noticed despair in Aragorn as he was seeing something in Palantir and something pushed the Dunedain backwards dropping something. The Wesley leapt to catch the item Aragorn dropped and gave it to him.

"Thanks," said the Dunedain.

"You're welcome," said Wesley as he handed the object back to Aragorn.

Alan readied his pistol and held the Palantir. He and his best friend faced the Eye of Sauron via the Palantir. "V.S.S.E.," Sauron muttered.

"Say goodnight," Alan tossed the Palantir up and fired a round from his pistol destroying it.

The next day, Aragorn was dressed in the outfit of a king. Merry shared a horse with Eomer while Pippin was in Shadowfax with Gandalf. Alan and Wesley rode on horses. The armies of Gondor and Rohan marched towards the Black Gate.

They gathered near the Black Gate. "Where are they?" Pippin asked.

Aragorn, Gandalf, Eomer, and Legolas rode ahead. Alan and Wesley followed them. "Let the Lord of the Black Land come forth! Let justice be done upon him!" Aragorn shouted.

A minute later, the Black Gate opened and there was a humanoid on an armored horse. "I am the Mouth of Sauron. My master, Sauron the Great, bid thee welcome," the humanoid greeted and had a mouth with grotesque teeth. Aragorn gave the Mordor servant a mocking face while Legolas, Alan, and Wesley glared at him. "Is there any in this rout with authority to treat with me?"

"We do not come to treat with Sauron, faithless and accursed. Tell your master this: the armies of Mordor must disband. He is to depart these lands, never to return," Gandalf spoke clearly making the Mouth of Sauron gritted his teeth.

"Old Greybeard. I have a token I was bidden to show thee," the Mordor servant displayed Frodo's mail shirt.

"Frodo," Pippin muttered and the Mouth of Sauron tossed the mail shirt to Gandalf. "Frodo."

"Silence," said Gandalf.

"No!" said Merry.

"Slience!" said the wizard.

"The Halfling was dear to thee, I see. Know that he suffered greatly at the hands of his host. Who would've thought one so small could endure so much pain? And he did, Gandalf. He did," said the Mouth of Sauron. The hobbits were in agony and the wizard was nearly in tears. Alan and Wesley approached the Mordor servant who then said, "So, you're the V.S.S.E. I'm impressed that you two took down Wild Dog and Wild Fang. But it will take more than just your powerful weapons to defeat my master."

Alan readied his pistol, "We have enough of your tongue." He brained the Mouth of Sauron with one round from his pistol.

"I guess that concludes negotiations," Gimli muttered.

"I do not believe it. I will not," said Aragorn.


	30. The Final Distraction

The Eye of Sauron turned to the direction of the Black Gate that opened wide enough for ten thousand orcs to come through. "Pull back. Pull back!" Aragorn ordered as he, Legolas, Gimli, Gandalf, Eomer, Pippin, Merry, Alan, and Wesley pulled back. "Hold your ground! Hold your ground," the heir to the throne of Gondor said to the human army. "Sons of Gondor, of Rohan, my brothers! I see in your eyes the same fear that would take the heart of me. A day may come when the courage of Men fails when we forsake our friends and break all bonds of fellowship. But it is not this day. An hour of wolves and shattered shields when the age of Men comes crashing down. But it is not this day. This day we fight! By all that you hold dear on this good earth I bid you stand, Men of the West!" Aragorn gave his rallying speech to the combined army of Rohan and Gondor.

After the orcs surrounded Men of West; Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, Gandalf, Merry, Pippin, Eomer, Alan, and Wesley were on foot. "Never thought I'd die fighting side by side with an Elf," the dwarf muttered.

"What about side by side with a friend?" Legolas asked.

"Aye. I could do that."

"Aragorn. Elessar," Sauron called on Aragorn as the Eye was fixed upon the combined forces of Men of the West. "V.S.S.E." Sauron called on Alan and Wesley as the Eye turned on the two V.S.S.E. agents.

Aragorn turned to his friends and smiled. "For Frodo," he said before starting to charge at the orcs. Merry, Pippin, Gandalf, Legolas, Gimli, Eomer, and Men of the West all engaged the orcs.

Alan and Wesley fired their machine guns on the orcs spraying them when walking towards them. The bullets caused the orcs to collapse motionlessly when the bullets hit them on their chests and sent some of them flying midair when taking headshots. The V.S.S.E. agents had to steady their aim so that they would not give their allies friendly fires.

Gimli hacked the orcs and Legolas used his bow to club the orcs. Aragorn, Eomer, Merry, and Pippin slashed the orcs.

"It's those Black Riders again in their flying steeds," Alan heard the blood-curtailing screeches as he saw the Ringwraiths in Fellbeasts.

After Gandalf slashed a number of orcs with his sword, a moth flew in with a message. As a result, a giant eagle intercepted a Fellbeast.

"Eagles. The eagles are coming!" Pippin turned to see five more giant eagles engaging the Fellbeasts.

"Help has arrived," Wesley commented.

"That will keep those wraiths off from our backs," said Alan.

After Aragorn slashed an orc, he faced an armored troll wielding a crude large sword. Both the man and the troll clashed blades with each other. Aragorn tried to slash the troll but it did not take damage from Anduril. After the troll knocked him into the ground, Legolas tried to help but the orcs barred his way. The armored troll stepped on Aragorn and pinned him down. The man attempted to stab the troll's foot with his dagger but was useless.

Wesley saw that and tried to help, but the orcs barred his way. There was no way the V.S.S.E. agent could use his grenade launcher without hurting his friend. He switched to his shotgun to blast his way through the orcs. When Wesley was doing so, the shotgun blasts swept the orcs like a broomstick sending them crashing into the other orcs behind. Alan covered his friend's back with his shotgun as well.

Suddenly, the fighting stopped as the Eye of Sauron screeched in pain. The troll looked at what was going on and fled. The tower of Barad-dur collapsed while the Eye of Sauron looked frantically until it shrank into an orange orb. The orb exploded creating a massive shockwave and the land of Mordor along with the Black Gate began crumbling killing thousands of orcs. The Ringwraiths died and the eagles finished off the Fellbeasts.

"Frodo! Frodo!" Merry shouted happily while Gimli chuckled with joy. However, the joy died when Mount Doom erupted.

"I hope Frodo and Sam survive this after they completed their mission," Wesley muttered.

"We'll never know," Alan muttered ominously.

Alan and Wesley watched a giant eagle landed so that Gandalf could mount onto it. The V.S.S.E. agents watched the eagles all flying towards Mount Doom.


	31. Epilogue

The next day, Frodo woke up in a luminous room somewhere not far from Minas Tirith. "Gandalf?" he recognized the wizard in front of the bed despite not noticing the difference. Frodo and Gandalf laughed with joy.

"Frodo!" said Merry as he and Pippin entered. They jumped onto the bed playing while the wizard continued laughing.

"Gimli!" Frodo spotted the dwarf entering the room. Legolas followed by Aragorn entered the room and they smiled at Frodo. The young hobbit's laughter turned to smile when Sam entered the room smiling. "Alan? Wesley?" Frodo saw the two V.S.S.E. agents entering the room.

"Congratulations that you completed your mission, Frodo," said Wesley as he and Alan smiled.

* * *

The people of Gondor and Rohan gathered in the courtyard of Minas Tirith that had been rebuilt. At the doorway, Gimli held a pillow that had the crown and Gandalf placed the crown onto Aragorn. "Now come the days of the king," the wizard announced. "May they be blessed."

There were applauses when Aragorn turned to face the crowds. "This day does not belong to one man but to all. Let us together rebuild this world that we may share in the days of peace," the new king gave his speech and there was another round of applauses. Aragorn sang in another language while walking through the walkway past the crowds.

Eomer, Eowyn, Faramir, Alan, and Wesley bowed when Aragorn walked past them. Legolas, Elrond, and a group of elves approached Aragorn. The new King of Gondor spoke in elvish while placing his hand on Legolas' shoulder. Two elves stepped aside as Arwen revealed herself from behind the banner of the White Tree. Aragorn and Arwen walked towards each other. They caressed each other on the faces and kissed as Arwen became queen. Elrond smiled while the crowds gave another round of applause. The royal couple walked to Frodo, Sam, Merry, and Pippin. The four hobbits bowed in front of Aragorn and Arwen. "My friends, you bow to no one," Aragorn said in common tongue. The royal couple along with the people of Gondor and Rohan bowed to the four hobbits.

"That's weird. The four hobbits getting all the credit?" Alan muttered in a soft tone to Wesley.

"At least they played a major role in both saving this world and getting Aragorn to become king," said Wesley.

* * *

When the hobbits were returning home, Gandalf accompanied Alan and Wesley to the lake where their boat was docked. "I guess this is goodbye then," said Wesley.

"I think it is time for you two to return to where you come from," said the wizard.

"We'll never forget all of you and our times in this world," Wesley spoke as he and Alan displayed the elven brooches.

After the V.S.S.E. agents shook hands with the wizard, he created a whirlpool that sent them back to their world.

Alan and Wesley woke up finding that they were in the ocean. "We should head to Astigos Island," said Alan.

"Right," Wesley agreed.

When the two V.S.S.E. agents arrived, they came across a tall figure wearing green armor that they had never seen before. "Who are you?" Alan asked.

 **Author's Note**

This is as far as I can go in this story. The rest of the ending is in Halo: The Mediterranean Crisis.


End file.
